Yugioh The Rise of the Duel King
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: Kris O'Hera has known the Gang for over the semester and things have seemingly settled down. Or so they thought when a mysterious packages sent by Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, sends them into a mission to save Yugi's Grandpa and more. Will they win or will they lose their souls forever? Sequal to Eyes of Horus. Yami X OC, rated T for language. Based off Yugioh Season 1
1. A seemingly normal day

**MG: hello and here is the start of Yugioh The rise of the duel King. Now before I continue this story I would like to say I Do Not own the Yugioh series and that all copyrights go to their proper owners. Mainly Kazuki Takahashi. (the only thing I own is Kris) Also this will be a combination between the manga and the anime so please don't critizies saying "That didn't happen in the manga" or "That didn't happen in the Anime" it's a mix of both. lastly let me go over the text changes for the story**

**Bold and underline= the point of view the story is told by**

**Italicized= Spirit comunication**

**okay I think that is everything so without further delay...here is the first chapter of Yugioh The rise of the Duel King XD**

* * *

**An overview of what has happened…Kris's POV**

Hi…I'm Kris Horus O'Hera, (Though in some cases I call myself Lady Hawk) You may remember me from the story of how I met a sassy spunky spirit and the adventures that we had. You probably thought that was the end of it for us…that we would go on with our normal (Well semi normal) lives hu? Well that's what we thought too, until the events that unfolded happened. You see, before I continue to tell this tale, I think a little refresher is in order. I was your normal typical girl before I moved to Domino city Japan for an operation to regain my ability to walk (Yea at the beginning I was in a wheelchair and considered myself a freak) that was when I met Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anuz, and later on Yami (the spunky ghost I was talking about earlier). When I first met Yami, I had to admit I was terrified of him because of these games called Shadow games. The loser of such challenges went insane and in some cases has died. Of course everything just got more and more dangerous from there. One time we met this Egyptian named Shadi and if you want cryptic, Shadi was your man. He was able to look into peoples souls. That was the start of my awakening and realizing that I am not exactly what I thought I was. Thought it is clear that I can remember up to three years ago, I wasn't able to remember anything past the accident I had three years ago. So I don't know exactly who I was…and hence the birth of Lady Hawk. The more I hung out with the gang the closer I got to them and this really helped us out against the Kaiba brothers and the Evil spirit of the millennium ring. I've come to see them as my family and Yami well. I've grown to like Yami, even though he tries to hide his emotions. (Which is just one of my pet peeves) Anyway, after all the craziness over the past semester, (Yea all this craziness happened within a semester) it seemed like everything was back to normal. I couldn't be any more wrong…

"Hey Kris…Earth to Kris…?" Anzu was bugging me. I had my nose in a good book and once I start to read, I tend to get into the story. "Hu?" I looked up at Anzu's bright blue eyes. I liked Anzu and everything but she can be a bit pushy. "Kris are you going to duel?"

"Duel? I don't know…I tend to get a bit…competitive if you know what I mean." Anzu nodded. "You don't want to have the Lady Hawk side of you to show hu?"

"That and well it's just that….well Yami…Yami likes to try to get in my head when I duel against a tough opponent. He tries to help out but there is only so much he could do and frankly…I get a nasty headache when I duel and have a ghost teaching me as well." Anzu smirked. "So Yami is teaching you not Yugi?"

"I duel against Yugi but Yami watches and give me hints on different strategies I should try. So it's hard to concentrate." Anzu nodded. "Well how are things between you and Yami? I know you tend to have a mind connection with him and he does seem to be happier when you are with him." Anzu teased and I turned as red as blood. I thought back to that day when we beat the spirit of the ring. When I was in his soul room, seeing him shirtless (he was tending to a wound! It wasn't like I was being a perve! Trust me that is the last thing I would think about!), Yami kissed me on the lips, that was technically my first real kiss and I just melt like butter just thinking about it. But I had to keep our relationship from being well that. As cruel as that sounded, Shadi did warn me about growing too attached to Yami and to wait until the right time, but when the hell would that right time be and why must Yami make it so hard to keep it that way! "Uh Kris…your spacing out again." Anzu tapped my head. "Hu! Oh sorry Anzu…" She smiled. "Don't worry about it Kris. Besides I'm going to duel Jonouchi." I giggled, "Alright then, Kick his ass for me Anzu. Someones got to show those boys who's boss."

"That's right." So Anzu and Kris walked over to where Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Ryo were at. Jonouchi looked up and smirked. "Ah so Anzu and Kris are here to watch me duel like a champ hu?"

"Nope I came to watch Anzu kick your ass Jonouchi." I teased. Jonouchi just rolled his eyes. "Alright…but I am not going to go easy on you Anzu."

"I would be offended if you did Jonouchi." They sat down and started to duel. Yami decided to come out in spirit form and talk to me. _"Hey Kris…why didn't you challenge Jonouchi…it would be good practice." _

_ "Yami you tend to distract me when dueling…" _Yami rolled his eyes. _"I try to help you…it's not my fault that you get all starry eyed when I give you strategic ideas." _

_ "You whisper it in my eyes Yami…that tends to distract me…and I don't get starry eyed!" _Yami smirked. _"You turn red when I whisper in your ears though…It makes me wander…" _

_ "OY! Don't you start getting perverted on me Yami! You know the deal! None of that stuff okay!" _

_ "Ha ha ha…alright Kris alright….You know I love to tease you. The reactions I get are very enjoyable, especially when the subject is slightly provocative." _

_ "Oh go jerk off in the puzzle or something Yami…I think Jonouchi and Yugi's little videos are starting to get to you too." _Yami looked confused at that comment. _"Jerk off? What is that?" _I turned red. (I forgot that Yami is a bit out of touch with certain sayings and lingo's) _"Well…you know what…I'm not even going to explain that…you'll just have to...uh….Just forget it…you don't want to know." _

_ "I might have to ask Jonouchi about that phrase then…"_

_ "Oh trust me Yami…you're better off not knowing."_ Looking back at the duel, Jonouchi had summoned Rock Ogre Grotto in attack mode and was ready to attack Anzu. "Okay Anzu! With this attack I win the duel!" Anzu smirked. "Not so fast Jonouchi…I activate this spell card. Wind of the gods! This will erode your monster away and leave you wide open for an attack. Happy lover attacks and I win the duel!" Anzu smiled with pride in beating Jonouchi. "AHK! DAMN IT! I LOST AGAIN!?" I patted Jonouchi on the back. "You tried your best Jonouchi…that is all that matters." Jonouchi gave a pout though. "But I keep losing…I must be doing something wrong." Yugi gave a smile. "Jonouchi…can I look through your deck real quick?"

"Yea sure." Jonouchi handed over his deck to Yugi and Yugi started to go threw he deck. Yugi gave a funny look as he flipped threw Jonouchi's cards. "Uh…Jonouchi…there is nothing but monster cards in your deck." Jonouchi beamed with pride. "Of course, I stuffed my deck with the strongest monsters I could find!" I just shook my head in disbelief. "Oh Jonouchi…I swear…" Yugi handed Jonouchi back his deck. "Jonouchi the biggest strategy of the game is to combine your monsters with trap and spell cards…If you only have monsters, then your opponents will easily defeat you every time." Jonouchi thought about this. Then he grabbed Yugi by the shoulders giving him a serious face. "Yugi! You've gotta teach me! Train me to become a better duelist!" I smiled. Yugi was a great teacher when it came to duel monsters and I should know. "Hey Yugi…isn't the final duel match airing on T.V tonight?" I asked. I had gotten into watching the tournament on T.V and that had sparked my interested in the game. "Oh yea your right Kris…you know since its Friday…we should all get together at the shop. That way I can teach Jonouchi and we get to watch the finals." Anzu and Honda nodded in agreement, Ryo gave a sad smile. "Sorry guys…My dad is coming over to visit so I won't be able to make it." Yugi smiled. "Okay Ryo…that's fine." With that we sat back down at our seats and waited for the school say to end.

That afternoon, the gang walked over to the game shop where Grandpa Motou was sweeping outside. The shop sign was on the closed side. I smirked. "Hey Gramps…closing shop early for the finals?"

"Of course I don't want to be shop-keeping while the tournament is going on…hm I see you and Yugi decided to have the whole gang come over for the finals." Yugi gave a big smile. "Yep! I thought that would be fun."

"Alright come on in." we all made our way through the shop area and into the living room. That was when Grandpa Motou stopped Yugi. "Oh Yugi…this package came in for you."

"A package? Who is it from?"

"I don't know…there wasn't a name or address." Yugi took the package. We sat down and turned the T.V on. I looked over and noticed that Yami had decided to come out in spirit form. _"So you've decided to watch the tournament too hu?" _

_ "It gets to boring in my soul room...Besides I've been following the matches as well." _

_ "I still say you should have entered." _Yami gave a sharp sighed. _"Kris you and I both know why I won't compete." _

_ "Yea I know…it's a good reason." _That was when Jonouchi asked Yugi the same question. "Yuge…why didn't you enter the tournament? I know you could have smoked these guys with your deck." Yugi gave a small sigh. "I know…but both Yami and I just feel like we shouldn't enter unless he was in it as well." Anzu gave a sad look. "You mean Kaiba…is he still…?"

"Yea…Kris and I have been visiting him everyday to make sure he was fine. They moved him to the mansion and Mokuba has been quiet about it." I looked over and nodded. "Yea…I feel bad for Mokuba…he really is a sweet boy it's just he's worried for his brother that is it." Yugi then continued. "Besides it is my dream to face off against Kaiba in a duel again. This time fair and square, and Yami feels the same way about it." Anzu smiled. "Wait so you and Yami can talk to each other?"

"Not quite but I can feel what he feels and we both feel the same about Kaiba, a fair duel with him would be nice." Jonouchi crossed his arms and frowned. "I don't care if Kaiba comes back…I wouldn't trust that jerk in a thousand years!" then the tournament came on. "Hey look it's starting!" we all got quiet and watched. "For many duel monster fans out there it all comes down to this one moment! Here comes the finalists. From west Japan 'Dinosaur' Ryuzaki! And from east Japan 'Insector' Haga!" I shivered at the word insect. "Yuck…I hate bugs." Yami looked over and gave a sigh. _"Kris? Why do you hate bugs?" _

_ "I've…had a bad experience with bugs…I'm not going there." _The announcer continued his commentary. "The duelist will take their place in the duel arena, developed by Industrial Illusions. The Dueling will now commence." Jonouchi was confused. "Industrial Illusions? I've never heard of that company." I looked over at Jonouchi. "They are an American gaming company. Kind of like Kaiba corporations, they came up with a holographic tech similar to Kaiba's holographic tech but it's bulky so the arenas are larger. But it does make the battles look cool." Jonouchi gave me a weird look. "How did you know that much about Industrial Illusions?" I rolled my eyes. "My stepfather use to own O'Hera's gameing industries in America. Industrial Illusions was our rival in the west coast and we ran the south for the gaming industry. Now that title goes to Kaiba corp." Jonouchi, "Oh yea…you gave Kaiba that your stepfathers company after Death-T." I nodded. "It was my way to repay the Kaiba brothers for paying for my surgery. So now they have a Headquarters in Orlando, Florida." Then we dropped the subject and continue to watch the duel. Jonouchi smirked. "I bet that Dino guy will win," Yugi disagreed. "I don't know Jonouchi…even though Ryuzaki has a powerful dino deck…Haga's insect deck has some tough combos to deal with."

"Yugi…I honestly hope that Ryuzaki wins. I just can't stand bugs…" I pouted. Yami looked over and laughed. _"One of these days you should definitely tell me what got you so freaked out about bugs."_

_ "Yami…later okay." _

_ "Promise?" _Yami gave a smirk that made me blush. Damn it why does he always do that when he wants something._ "I promise…when the time is right I will tell you." _

The duel continued on and Ryuzaki had summoned two-headed king Rex on the field. Haga then summoned basic insect and set a card face down. Jonouchi smirked. "Looks like Ryuzaki is going to win." Then when he attacked, Haga countered the attack with the trap he set. "Hyo Hyo Hyo! I counter that attack with infinet dismissal, your lizard is sucked into a vortex. Never to be seen again." The Dino was sucked into the vortex and powered up his bug to win the duel. "AW MAN! THAT BUG FREAK WON!" I yelled out of anger. _"Someone is a little mad about the out come." _

_ "Of course! I hate bugs so much!" _

_ "So tell me again why you hate bugs?"_ I didn't realize that Yami had tricked me so I ended up spilling the beans. _"Because when I was taking a shower a huge roach flew and landed on me! That happened when I lived in Florida and ever since then I have been terrified of bugs!...Wait OH SHIT YAMI YOU TRICKED ME!" _

_ "Well….now I know…ha ha ha…taking a shower hu? That bug had it out for you." _

_ "Oh shut up you nosy ghost!" _The announcer declared Haga (Much to my dislike) the champion and the award was presented to him by the CEO of Industrial Illusions, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. "Well looks like that's that…" Jonouchi sighed. "Anyway…Yugi lets start training!"

"Okay!" then Grandpa Motou laughed. "Oh Yugi…did you forget about that package?"

"Oh yea…let's open that first before we start." There was something in my mind that sensed that this package had a darker intent. I just hope I was wrong.


	2. Shadow game with a TV

**MG: Oh Yea! Chapter two is here!, In this battle I'm going to have what happened in the manga for this chapter more than the anime just because I kinda like how Grandpa's soul didn't get sealed into a card but in a VHS tape (Yep call me crazy) . anyway enjoy**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

So I took the package and opened it up to see what was inside, Kris looked as if she didn't trust it and I could tell that Yami felt the same way about it. Inside was this strange red glove with a white band around in, two yellow stars, and a VHS tape inside. Jonouchi picked up the cassette and looked over it. "Hey Yugi…maybe an explanation is on this tape."

"Yea let's go ahead and play it." I took the cassette and shoved it into the VHS player. That was when it got really weird. On the screen was Mr. Pegasus himself. "Hello Yugi-boy it is a pleasure to meet you." Everyone looked at the screen in disbelief. How in the hell did he know me? I could sense that Yami wasn't happy about this. In fact, he seemed pissed. Pegasus continued to talk. "Oh dear…don't be surprise, I just wanted to send this video recording to you…the real champion." Kris gave a sharp sigh. "Well at least he knows you kick ass Yugi. This is still very strange though." Pegasus continued. "I understand that you have a great potential in the game of Duel Monsters. See as you defeated Kaiba-boy and all, so wonderful really." This guy was way too enthusiastic about this. There had to be a catch. "But enough talk, we should get down to business. I recorded this video to test your skills in Duel monsters. So lets duel right now." Kris let out an exasperated snort. "How the hell is Yugi going to duel against a video?! That is no challenge at all… it's…impossible." I then felt Yami's idea on this. He wanted to duel against Pegasus. So I got my deck and fixed it up in front of the monitor. "Uh…Yugi? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to duel him." Kris looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Yugi…you are aware that is a video recording right? It's impossible to…"

"Yami feels differently about it." She gave a sideways glare to the space next to me. I knew she could see Yami's spirit and was probably fussing at him about this idea. But he was sure that this was a good idea. "Okay I'm ready." I drew my cards. "I summon Koumori Dragon in attack mode." This was when things got even stranger. "Oh let me guess, You summoned Koumori Dragon on the field." Kris glared. "He had a lucky guess…right?"

"I can even guess what you are planning to do Yugi-boy. You're planning on combining Koumori Dragon with the dragon knight on your next turn." I gasped. "What? How did he know?" even Kris looked shocked. "Never mind guessing…that is just scary." Pegasus continued. "Well we can't have that now can we? I activace Capture dragon jar to seal away that pesky dragon." Darkness surrounded the room and in my gut I just knew this wasn't an ordinary game. That was when I let Yami take over.

**Yami's POV**

I took over and glared at the T.V screen. Peagsus just smirked. "Okay…It's my move."

"Oh why the gloomy face…Ha ha ha…hasn't anyone told you if you frown like that your face will get stuck like that?" I was offended by that. I knew he was making fun of me. The thing I had to figure out was how he was reading my hand. It was a pre recorded tape…but this was a shadow game as well…so anything could happen. I drew a card and had baby dragon. Okay so as long as he has that Dragon capture jar on the field…baby dragon would get swallowed up. Pegasus smirked. "I can see the gear I your head turning. This card can even stop Kaiba-Boy's Blue eyes white Dragon. The game is always evolving."

"Then I summon Silver fang!" let see if he predicted this? "I see you summoned Silver fang…a beast type…and on the next turn you plan to use mystic moon to power up your wolf…well unless I summon a fire type monster. The Genie of the jar." What! He read my mind again?! The shock must have shown in my face because Kris gave me a worried look. "Now the Genies flute with unleash Your Koumori Dragon on my side of the field." I glared as our monsters attacked. I knew my Koumori Dragon would destroy my life points and now I am down to fifteen hundred points.

**Yugi=1500**

** Pegasus=2000**

"Well isn't that a bit jarring? Get it jarring? I crack myself up sometimes. Especially since I know your strategies like the back of my hand Yugi-Boy." This was making my blood boil. "Then I draw and summon Great White to the field in attack mode!"

"And I summon Oscillo in attack mode and attack." Shit he did it again! I glanced over to the gang. They were cheering me on but I knew that I was losing this battle at the moment. My Great White was destroyed taking another chuck of my life points.

**Yugi= 1300**

** Pegasus=2000**

Damn it! How just how was he able to read my every move!? "I understand Yugi-Boy…or I should say Yami but Yugi-Boy is much more fun to say, I understand why you are in such shock. But the reality is that you can't possibly defeat me." That hit me. He was right…there wasn't anyway to beat him. I hung my head to contemplate. "Actually now that I think about it…there is another reason why I challenged you Yugi-Boy, If you lost this duel then you must enter a tournament I am throwing. A tournament that will determine the Duel King, Of course I wanted Kaiba-Boy to come as well but in his condition…well it would be an unfair disadvantage for him. Any way… the winner will also win a large sum of cash and anything his or her little heart desires." I glared hatefully at Pegasus. "I'm not interested in any tournament…especially if it is thrown by a f**king cunt like you." Pegasus seemed to be shocked that I said such things. "Oh nononono that will not do because you can't refuse, you can't win against me." I gave a cocky smirk. "Oh really…I won't stop fighting until the last card you over dressed asshole!"

"Now that is the spirit Yugi-Boy." I drew a card and was ready to play Undead warrior when something stopped me. I realized that I wasn't even thinking my move through like a sixth sense. But…wait what if this wasn't my own will telling me what card to play. I decided to test this theory. "Okay…I play this card face down." Then I looked over to Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Kris, and Grandpa. "Hey guys…you didn't happen to see what I played face down right?" they shook their heads and Kris frowned. "Yami what are you getting at?"

"I want you to tell me what I just played using your sixth sense." Kris smirked. "Uh Yami…I may be able to see you in spirit form but reading your cards is far from my skills." Then Jonouchi fussed. "Yea Yami…I don't have a sixth sense!"

"Just do it…first thing that comes to your mind." Grandpa Motou was the first to answer. "Well I think something with a skull." Hmmm, Jonouchi then had a big smirk. "You have a Warrior type I just know it!" Anzu frowned. "Actually I was thinking along the same lines as your Grandpa…a skeleton." Kris then nodded. "You played a fiend type or…I don't know something boney!" I was right, three out of four guest zombie and Jonouchi knew it had warrior in the name. Now I know Pegasus little game. "Oh Yugi-boy…I feel like a recorder player, I know you set Undead warrior face down…" everyone gasped. "What! I don't believe it!" Pegasus summoned Rouge Doll. "I knew it! He has inserted frames into the film! The bastard is using subliminal messages to determine what I play!" Kris frowned. "That damn bastard! He must have done that from before the duel even started!" I nodded in the beginning. "The proof was when You guys guest undead warrior." Pegasus gloated. "This battle is mine Yugi-Boy, I win!"

"Oh really let me reveal my face down! Dark Magician!" Pegasus didn't looked faced. Dark Magician killed his rouge doll lowering his life points. "Oh dear…what am I to do? Well Yugi-boy…looks like it is about time to show you my real power."

"Yea…I know your real power you cheat!"

**Yugi=1300**

** Pegasus=1100**

"Silly though…for you to think simple a subliminal message is all that is going on here." He was right…even though that subliminal messages is a possible cause…there was something off about this duel I just can't place it. Looking over at Kris, she had that same look of worry. She knew there was something terribly wrong going on here. "Oh Yugi-Boy this is where the real duel begins…and since the tape recording can only hold so much…the time we have left is fifteen minutes. Lose and a penalty game awaits you." Oh shit! I'm usually the one who gives out penalty games, but being on the receiving end sent chills down my back. "My turn! Dark Magician will attack Koumori Dragon!" that took out a good chunk of Pegasus's life points.

**Yugi=1300**

** Pegasus=300**

"Oh woes me! What ever should I do!?" I knew he was being dramatic. "I guess I draw and hope that I can get a good card!" Pegasus drew his card. "Oh goody! I drew exactly what I needed! Illusionist faceless mage come forth!" Oh crap! I've only heard of this card but I've never actually seen one before! I was in over my head now! "Hey Granps…Yami went pale…I would think he could kill that Illusionist card…can he?"

"On normal terms yes…but points aren't everything. Types can also determine what happens as well." Kris looked back at me with a scared look. "Oh dear…Yami hold strong!" Pegasus smiled gleefully. "I'm not finished yet…I also activate eye of deception! A combo for an attack on the Dark Magician!" I just grit my teeth. "I'm ready with what ever you got!" the attack ended in a draw neither monster lost. I knew that if I kept my life points and use defensive monster I could just let the timer run out (which was only five minutes left anyway) and I would win, but…that is a strategy for a coward! "Alright Pegasus, I will take you down to zero! I summon Celtic guardian and take down that Mage!" If all goes well, I would win. But something attacked my Celtic guardian. "WHAT!?" I was dumbfounded, did the monster attacked too face for me to see…but that was illogical. Then I realized as soon as the smoke cleared that my Dark Magician had attacked me under the influence of the eyes of deception card. That cost me my life points.

**Yugi=200**

** Pegasus=300**

"Oh that was a great duel Yugi-boy but look at the time…Only thirteen seconds left…oh how time flies!" I saw the clock count down, I drew my card. "I refuse to give up yet!" eight seconds! I smirked. "I summon Summon skull! A demon can defeat an Illusionist!"

"But can you attack before time runs out?" My heart pounded as the attack got closer and closer to the Illusionist. Just before the attack hit…the timer ran out. "Oh so close…a second longer and I would have lost…or would I?" I was enraged! I was so close to winning only to be caught by the time. "Yami…it's okay…" Kris tried to comfort me but I was too pissed off to even listen. "Yugi-Boy you have more talent than I expected…I can't wait to see you in my tournament."

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT INTRESTED!" Pegasus smirked. "You know the rules of the game…the winner takes a card from the losers deck…but you don't have anything I want to I am going to take something more precious away from you." A flash of light consumed the room. "AHG!" Afterwards, I heard Jonouchi and Kris freaking out about Grandpa Motou. "Gramps! Gramps wake up!" I looked over and noticed that my grandfather wasn't responding. "GRANDPA!" I tried to wake him up but nothing worked. "Let me show you how I was able to read your hands and your mind…Spirit of the puzzle."

"What!?" He knew that I was from the puzzle. What was even scarier was that in his eye, excuse me let me reface that, In his eye socket was a millennium item…the millennium eye. "Come to my kingdom Yugi-boy…or your grandpa's soul will never return home!"

"NO NO YOU COME BACK YOU BASTARD!" in his place was Grandpa Motou. "Gramps!?" Kris gasped behind me. "Y…Yugi? Where am I?" I didn't know how to explain this one to him. I just knew I had to fix this!


	3. Guilty mind

**MG: Oh yea! I love this new twist I added to this story. See if you can guess who the lady in white is...enjoy XD**

* * *

**Kris's POV**

Poor Grandpa Motou, Yugi's mom came in and was freaked out. We called the hospital and got him helped. There they told us that he was stabled but was in coma. (No duh! His soul is in a f**king tape) we all couldn't stay so Yugi's mom stayed while the rest of us headed home. Our friends waved a silent good bye and Yugi and I went inside the game shop to get ready for bed.

It was around midnight when I heard a yell of anger from Yugi's room. I recognized that it was Yami's voice and from the sound of things. He wasn't just angry…he was pissed off at himself. So I got up and walked over to Yugi's room only to find him and Yugi both fast asleep. "Hu?" I looked around and decided that it was just my head playing tricks. I turned and walked out. I didn't see my shoes and made a horrible trip. "OAWOH!" that woke Yami up. "Kris!? Are you alright?!"

"Yea…just tripping over shoes you know…sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine…" He helped me to my feet. "Yami…did you yell in your sleep by any chance?"

"No….I just took over Yugi's body because I heard you scream."

"Oh…Well…just…nevermind." Yami frowned. "Kris…is something bugging you?" I gave up on hiding anything from Yami. "No…it's…I'm worried for you…I mean Yugi is upset and you…well…You've been very quiet about this." Yami looked down. "I…I will be fine Kris…Night." Yami went back to bed and I was ready to go back to bed as well when a whisper passed my ears. _"H…help..." _I looked around. "Hello?"

_"Please…don't….let….hi…." _

"Don't let him do what?" Who ever this woman was whispering was starting to freak me out. _"Don't let…..him….become….lost…." _I looked at the bathroom door and screamed. There was a woman in white. Her wedding dress was torn and her long thick curly blond hair was tangled. She reached out her hand with the look of sadness in her deep blue eyes. _"Don't…..let….my…husband…loses…his…way_…_"_

"NO GO AWAY! I DON'T KNOW YOU! GO AWAY!" Yami came running out of his room. "KRIS WHAT IS IT!?" He looked panicked. "Th…..there was a women in white….she…she was standing right there in door way…." Yami looked that way and went to investigate. I had a death grip on the back of his pajama shirt as he turned the light on in the bathroom. "There's nobody here Kris…" I shook my head. "No, there was! Yami I swear there was a blond woman with a white dress on here! I couldn't have imagined that!" I was shaken to the core. Yami turned around and pulled me into a tight hug. "Hush now….it's okay… You're stressed out that's it….there isn't a woman in white here." I tried to get out of his arms but I was just too tired to do so. "I swear…I swear…she was here." Yami tighten his hug and rested his chin on top of my head. I could feel his heart beat. That strong steady heartbeat was making me drowsy. "Kris…I'm right here…if anyone tries to break in, I'll kick their ass." I shook my head. I knew Yami was just trying to calm me down but damn it I know she didn't break in! She was standing there with her hands outstretched and was asking for help! "Yami….You got to believe me!" Yami sighed. "Kris I didn't see anyone…"

"But I did!" Yami gave me a kiss on the fore head. "Alright…alright…would you feel better if you slept with Yugi and me? Yugi will understand and I…I just don't want you to be scared like this." I blushed at the offer. "You're not going to try anything on me are you? Because I will kick you in no man land if you do."

"Of course not! Why would I try anything like that on you!? You know me better than that Kris." Yami fussed. He turned red at those words as well. "Okay…I trust you won't do anything. Not like you could physically anyway. But mentally…you best keep your dirty thoughts to yourself." Yami pouted. "I don't get dirty thought!"

"You're a guy Yami…even you get them." Yami rolled his eyes. "Let's go to bed…I have enough on my mind as it is."

**Yugi'POV**

The next day was horrible. I was so use to waking up and coming downstairs to see Grandpa working at the counters that I said morning to an empty counter when I got downstairs. I had put the tape where Grandpa's soul was in into a video camera so that I could talk to him. He was sleeping so Kris and I got ready for school in silent. I could tell Yami wasn't feeling well at all. He was depressed and mad at himself for losing though nobody blamed him. Yet, I had a feeling Yami had a bad habit of blaming himself for failing at something that he prides himself in knowing. Anyway we got to the school and everyone was quiet. They knew that I was a bit down in the dumps so once second period was over they walked over to cheer me up. That was when Ryo came over. "Hey guys…Uh why the long faces." That was when Ryo looked over my shoulders and saw Grandpa in the camera. Grandpa gave a cheery smile. "Ho ho…You must be Ryo Bakura! Good morning!" Ryo nearly jumped back. "He….He just spoke to me!" Ryo regained his composer. "Is that a video phone Yugi?"

"No…Grandpa's soul got trapped in the tape." Ryo gave an odd look. Then Jonouchi sighed. "I know it's hard to believe but Yugi…Yami lost to this weird guy's recording in a shadow game…this guy had a millennium item." Kris nodded. "Ryo…it's been a rough day for us basically."

"A millennium item? Hmmm?" that was when grandpa gave a smile. "Don't look so down now! Besides it isn't so bad in here…it could have been worse you know…he could have sealed me in a card or something so I couldn't talk to you kids." Jonouchi smirked. "You know Gramps is right…we can't just sit here mopping around all day we got to take action." Kris smirked. "Now that is some sensible words from your loud mouth." I nodded in agreement. "You're right." Then I remembered about Yami…those words pulled at him but he was still depressed. "I'm alright I guess….but Yami…I'm worried about him." Anzu gave a worried look. "So…wait are you about to talk to him?"

"No but I can feel what he's feeling…right now he's sad…depressed." Kris looked away, her eyes had a look that said that she knew this was going to happen. "Yami feels guilty for loseing…I wish I could tell him it wasn't his fault but I don't know how I could send that feeling to him." Jonouchi grabbed a magazine and rolled it up to look like a microphone. Then he pointed it at the puzzle and yelled. "HEY IN THERE YAMI!CHEER UP OKAY! WE DON'T BLAM YOU FOR ANYTHING! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" this made me jump out of my chair. Kris the crossed her arms and gave a dark look. "The only way we can save grandpa is if we beat Pegasus. I thought to myself. "He did come to my kingdom…" then grandpa chimed in. "That is what he said…that is where they are going to crowned a duelist the Duel King…the problem is that we don't know where that tournament is." Ryo then spoke

"Didn't you say that Pegasus had a millennium item?" Jonouchi shivered. "Yea not only does he have one…he dug out his eye just to it in."

"Maybe if you go to this Duelist Kingdom…you might be able to find out more about the millennium items." Kris eyes lit up. "Your right! Yugi…I bet that could help us later on. We know Shadi had two plus yours and Ryo's and now Pegasus…it's like…they are calling each other together for something big." Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Kris…jewelry can't call to each other."

"Jewelry don't normally house spirits as well but the millennium items do…well at least the puzzle and ring does." Ryo dug in his bag and pulled out the millennium ring. "I would like to know too…about the millennium items." We all backed up away from that ring. Jonouchi was freaking out. "OH SHIT! WHY DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT THING!?"

"It's okay…as long as I don't wear it…it's just a piece of jewelry. Anyway if anyone knows anything about the millennium items it has to be Pegasus…it must be why he challenged Yugi to begin with." I sensed that Yami had enough about the millennium items and needed air. So I got up "Sorry guys…I…Yami needs some air…to be alone for a bit…" I hurried out of the classroom and headed towards the roof.

**Kris's POV**

Okay I knew Yami was going to blame himself but…I had to make sure he didn't do something reckless so I decided to follow behind him (Without him knowing) to make sure he really was just getting some fresh air.

**Yami's POV**

I was outside and looking out towards the city skyline. There was just so much in my head. The only thing I could do was just stare out in anger. "Pegasus…." I could imagine his smug look and that damn millennium eye just mocking me for my cockiness. "PEGASUS!" He didn't lie when he said he knew my cards. How was I going to be able to beat someone who could read my every thought? I just shook in anger and frustration. It was my cockiness that got grandpa into this mess. Who else was there to blame!? I felt an arm on my shoulders and I tensed up. "I thought I was alone…" I looked over and saw a pair of gold and silver eyes. Kris gave me a stern but sincere look. "It wasn't your fault..." I looked away. "Then who's fault is it?"

"Pegasus…if it took him a recording, a time limit, and some magical eye that reads your mind to win…then you will be able to beat him." I balled my hands up in a fist. I wasn't going to let Pegasus get away with this. I am going to make sure I beat him and get Grandpa back. Kris then placed a hand on my shoulder. "I see a look of determination in your eyes." I looked back at Kris and gave a smile. (A small one because that was all I could muster at the time) "I will fight Kris…You can't hold me back on this one."

"I wasn't going to hold you back. I will fight too." She gave me a hug. This made me relax a bit, especially when she rubbed the back of my neck. "You're the great Yami Yugi Motou…You can do anything. So lets go kick some ass shall we?"


	4. The girl with green eyes

**MG: Sup' everyone! so things are about to get serious in this chapter. Also I am sticking to the English name for Jonouchi's sister, mainly because I liked her name in the dubbed version, it fits her personality. And Yea Kris is going to have some freaky stuff going on so enjoy. ;D**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

Kris and I got home from school that afternoon and out of habit I said, "I'm home Grandpa!"

"Uh…Welcome home Yugi." Grandpa said from the video camera. "Oh…sorry Grandpa…its habit." Kris sighed. "I say it's a good habit Yugi…so….Hey what's that on the door?"

"Hu?" there was an envelope on the door. I took the envelope and open it. Inside were duel monster cards. "What on earth?"

"Hey looked at the card…" Kris pointed to the card with a picture of a boat. "Voyage to the Kingdom It has a time and date…I bet this is for that slime balls tournament." I glared at that card. "This is it…a ticket to Duelist kingdom." That was when the rest of the gang came running up. Kris rolled her eyes and smirked. "Ah more guests have arrived…What's up guys?" Jonouchi was waving a tape in his hand. "I just got a in the mail today! I don't know who it is from but since my video player is broken…can I watch it here?" I smiled. "Sure."

We all went to my room and looked at all five of the cards. "Look each card tells a little bit about Pegasus's tournament. The one with the boat is where we meet up and ship off to the tournament. Then there is this one with an island, I guess that is where the tournament is being held." Then Kris picked up the third card. "This has a picture of that glove and star chips on it. It reads that each contestant must have at least one star chip in the wrist band of the glove to continue to compete." Then I looked at the last two cards. "Honor of the King's right is the prize money but…Honor of the Kings left has nothing on it…it's blank." Anzu sighed. "That's enough of these cards. Jonouchi you had that video tape to watch."

"Right…Let me go put it in…hopefully it isn't Pegasus." The T.V. started to play and on the screen was a girl about fourteen with long reddish brown hair and eyes that reminded me of Jonouchi's eye only more innocent. "Hi Katsuya, How is my big brother doing?" We all gasped. Jonouchi had a little sister!? Jonouchi had a look of shock. Honda blushed. "How can Jonouchi have a little sister that cute!?" Kris popped him upside the head. "Honda shut up! You shouldn't hit on your friends sister!" then she spoke. "Ha ha…its been a long time since we've seen each other… six years now right? Anyway…I made this video letter for you so that you won't forget what I look like. I wish I could see your face one last time." Jonouchi was speechless and something in his eyes told me that this was personal. "Actually…I wanted to see you in person instead through a video, but with us living so far apart and you're busy with work…I wanted to see your face…for one last time." This didn't sound good and with the way Jonouchi looked I could tell this was hitting him hard. "Please don't tell dad about this video… Well, that's all for now…take care of yourself. Bye big brother." There was silence for a few minute, and then Jonouchi said in a quiet voice. "My…my parents had split up about six years ago and my sister went with my mom…they live far away now. But my sister, Serenity, had problems with her eyes ever since she was born. They said that she would go blind later on. For her to say 'one last time' means that the Doc's told her that time has come." We all gasped. His sister was going blind. Anzu voiced her worry. "That's horrible, is there anything they could do to prevent this?" Jonouchi cringed. "there are advance treatments that can give her a fifty percent change of getting her eye sight…but I don't have that kind of money! I'm her big brother and I can't do anything!" We all felt bad for Jonouchi. I got up and walked over to him with the prize money card in my hand. I could feel Yami taking over so I let him take over.

**Yami's POV**

I placed a hand on Jonouchi's shoulder. "Jonouchi…Cheer up." Jonouchi gave me an odd look. "Yami…what are you…"

"You see this card right, and these star chips right? I want you to take one of them because you are a duelist. I also want you to take the prize money card."

"Yami…why are you…?"

"I want you to be able to win that prize money for your sister. So you and I will go to Duelist kingdom together as duelists…so save grandpa and to save your sister!" Jonouchi eyes lit up as if I had given him the elixir of life itself. "Y…Yami…Yugi!? This…thast was the best thing anyone has ever said to me…" Jonouchi gave a smile that made me happy to see. Then he got up and had a fierce drive in his eyes. "ALRIGHTY NOW! WE GOT ONE WEEK LEFT TO TRAIN FOR THIS TOURNAMENT! LET'S GET DOWN WITH SOME TRAINING!" Kris then got up and smirk. "This might help me as well…I can go up against Jonouchi while Yami and Yugi help teach." I gave Kris a smirk. "That sounds like a great idea. We will get our strategies down before we go to Duelist Kingdom!"

**Kris's POV**

It was the night before the big day and I was having the weirdest dream of my life. It was as if I was watching a memory on the television. There was my step day with his stern frown and next to him was this girl with blond hair and green eyes. They looked like they were at some formal party. Then I recognized that this was the day I met Pegasus, it was right after the accident by a few days. Everyone wore black except for the girl who wore white. "Mr. O'Hera…I am so terribly sorry for your lost, such a waste." Wait…why did he say that? I remember it being sad but I didn't remember why? "I know…she was my most precious treasure…" this was a funeral but…who's funeral? Then Pegasus looked over in my direction. "Well I see that this wasn't some accident…Killed you say right?"

"Yes by a darker version of herself…" Mr. O'Hera said in a grim tone. The blond girl looked over in my direction and glared venomously. _"That's right…murdered by a dark ghost…silver and gold fury in her merciless soul. She was a demon without an ounce of memories." _I felt my heart skip a beat. Her glare was like ice. "What? I don't know you…" she walked up to me and was eye to eye. Her stare was like poison itself. _"Oh you know…you b***h. You think you are innocent…that you have a clean conscious…but that is where you are wrong…" _ I backed up in fear. "Look you're mistaken…I didn't do anything to you…so why don't you just back of before I get mad!"

_"Ha…how ironic...You've said the same thing the last time too." _

"Get away from me!" I wanted to run but my legs couldn't move. She reached out and grabbed my throat and started to squeeze the air out of me. "A…A….AK…."

_"Now you shall see what it is like…TO DIE LIKE A B***H!" _I was trying to yell out for Yami, anyone to save me. "Y….Y….Y…A…M…I!" I wanted to scream! I was terrified of this girl and I wanted to get out of there. _"Kris…Kris…Kris…." _She taunted me over and over. Then there was a pressure on my shoulders. A familiar and welcomed pressure that was trying to get me out of this hell, my eye flew open and I sat up right in a panic, hitting my head with Yami's nose in the process. "AHK!" Yami covered his nose. "OW DAMNIT!" Yami rubbed his nose. "Oh shit…sorry Yami…Uh what are you doing here?"

"Kris you were screaming in your sleep…saying sorry about something."

"I did?" Yami glared at me. "Would I lie about that?"

"No you wouldn't." I looked down at my hand and noticed that they were shaking badly. "Yami…I'm okay." Yami gave me a worried look. "First you see a lady in white, now you're having nightmare about something. I'm worried for your sake." He took my hand and held it tight. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Promise me you won't hurt yourself…with all the crazy shit going on…I don't want you to feel scared or anything." I looked into his eyes. He was sincere about this. Those violet eyes have softened a lot since we've first met. They weren't as intimidating but still held a sense of danger. "Yami…I promise I won't hurt myself because of what is going on now. Thanks." He smiled and brushed my wild mane of bangs off of my face, caressing my chin, a smile crossed his lips. "Good." He gave me a quick kiss on the fore head and left my room. There was a hole in my heart though; I was scared of what the hell just happened. Looking at the vanity mirror, I thought I saw the blond girl in my dream but then realized it was me. A horrifying thought crossed my mind. I did look exactly like her, except with black hair and silver and golden eyes. Silver and Gold fury in her merciless soul, was what she said. Why did that make me so cold, so sick in my gut? Who was that girl and what did she want from me?


	5. Exodia is lost

**MG: Sup' so I did a thing...they are on a boat and you get to meet Mai Valentine. (Again using her Japanese name) so enjoy. ;D**

* * *

**Anzu's POV **

It was the big day and we all were headed over to the Domino Pier. I looked over at Kris and noticed that she seemed a bit thinner and paler than her normal self. So I decide to talk to her while we walked passed the warehouses. "Hey Kris…are you feeling alright?" she seemed to be in her own world and didn't say anything. "Kris?"

"Hu?" She looked over. There were dark circles under her eyes. "Are you feeling okay? You look like you've haven't slept." Kris gave a sigh. "I've been…restless lately."

"Oh…is it between…you know whom and you?"

"Hu?..."

"You two aren't fighting are you?" I tried not to let Yami hear in. I couldn't see him or hear him, so I kept my voice quiet when I was talking about him. "You mean Yami and me? No we're not fighting." Kris said. I gave a relived sigh. "So what is on your mind?"

"My…my step dad…" I remember meeting her stepfather and he was a heartless man. He tried to drown her for no reason it seemed, but now he is in jail and Kris lived with Yugi, so why was she worried about her father for? "Did you hear from him?"

"No…I…I've lived with him for all my life, yet…" Kris trailed off as Honda said something about it being cold. I noticed Jonouchi looking around. "Are you sure that there is a ship that is suppose to meet us here?" Yugi nodded. "Yes, the invitation said today nine o'clock pm." I turned my attention back to Kris. There was this look in her eyes the seemed so distant. Then looking up we saw this huge ship and a big crowd of people. I couldn't believe the amount of duelist here. Then Yugi pointed out two of them in the crowd. "That's Haga and Ryuzaki!?" Jonouchi cringed. "Damn we got some heavy weights in this crowd." Kris then smirked. That smirk didn't reach her eyes though. "Jonouchi…you and Yugi will kick ass. Trust me."

"Yea...they are not that hard! I'll kick ass!" then up on the ship was this big hulking guy with a similar hair cut to Honda's hair. "Attention Duelist! On behave of Industrial Illusions. Welcome to the tournament!" I heard Kris make a remark. She was teasing about the guy's hair. "He looks like he has an antenna on his head. Honda…you rock the look but that guy…uhg…" Honda grinned a goofy grin. "Thanks. I knew someone will notice." The guy preached on, (I'm not going to repeat what he said because it was just dull). Next to us, this woman with thick blond hair laughed. "Ha ha ha…It's almost like a pep rally for little kids…then again there are mostly kids here anyway." She then looked over in our direction. She had deep violet eyes, which matched her jacket, boots, skirt, and corset blouse. "I haven't seen any real competition here yet." The boys, (Except for Ryo thank goodness) gaped at her. Kris had a death glare at the space next to Yugi, which told me that Yami was probably giving the woman a look over as well. "Hey…Your that boy…Yugi right? The one who beat Kaiba?" Yugi turned red. "Err…."

"What a surprise! I'd imagine you a bit taller but you're famous! Everyone knows how you kicked Kaiba's ass."

"Err….Thanks." this woman was getting on my nerves! I knew she wasn't flirting but damn she was irritating! Then Jonouchi and Honda started to talk. "Hey! I'm best friends with the Famous Yugi! I'm Hon…" then Jonouchi cut in "I'm Jonou…" the woman just rolled her eyes. "What ever. In a duel, it dosen't matter who my opponent is…they will be crushed." This gave the boys a slight scare. Kris smirked in approval. "By the way…then name is Mai Kujaku. See ya' later boys." She ran off and the boys were still in a dreamy state. Kris sighed. "Come on lover boys…we got to board the ship."

**Kris POV**

After meeting Mai, Whom seemed like a cool girl if she didn't have a superior attitude towards us, we were on deck. Everyone was waiting in anticipation. The announcer, who's hair was like some crazy antenna to contact the mother ship, came and told us to follow him to our rooms. As we walked, Yami looked around with weary eyes. His eyes were more crimson looking in this lighting. _"Yami…there isn't anyone to hurt us here." _

_ "I know…but I just…there is some who seem very…unreliable..." _

_ "Yami, take a chill pill, you got the pre tournament jitters going on." _Yami sighed. _"You might be right…"_ he faded out at Yugi turned to someone calling his name. It was Bug boy and Dino Breath. "Oh…your Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki. Congratulations on winning the tournament." Yugi said in a sweet way. I loved that Yugi was kind like. "Ha…it was nothing." Haga replied in a snobby attitude. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "He only one because I was going easy on, him." This was making my blood boil. I hated people who acted like that, like they own the world. Yugi didn't seem to get the same vibe, or perhaps he did and he was just trying to be nice, which is just like Yugi. "Anyway the tournament really didn't mean much to me personally. I can't call myself the best in Japan unless I defeat Kaiba and You." I could see Yugi's eyes flash a look of worry. Kaiba…he wanted to fight Kaiba in a fair duel but…with Pegasus little stunt, Yugi was forced into a tournament. "Well I look forward to facing you Haga."

"Oh…have you heard about the new rules for this tournament. It suppose to give the game more strategies." Then Ryuzaki smirked. "Who cares about these new rules…it's kill or be killed." that was when I heard the loud voice of Jonouchi. "WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?" Uh oh…I looked around and apparently the rooms for duelist who haven't been in a tournament get the commons room as a bed room. There weren't even mats to sleep on. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THERE AREN'T EVEN MATS TO SLEEP ON!? A BOAT LIKE THIS IS BOUND TO HAVE SOME NICE ROOMS!" the announcer looked ticked off. "The rooms are reserved for Duelist who has partaken in the last tournament." Ryuzaki snickered. "Sucks to be you, loser." I wanted to give that guy a knuckle sandwich for that little remark, but I refrained. Haga sighed. "You know, you guys have the better room right? Everyone can trade and you can take a peek at your enemies' decks." I glared at bug boy. There was just something about him that I didn't like and it wasn't his style choice. He left saying goodbye and we got to Jonouchi, who has already adjusted to the room. It wasn't long until another familiar voice had the same complaint about the room. "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY PUT A GIRL IN A DORM WITHOUT SHOWERS!?" I had to agree with her on that one. Ryuzuki laughed. "Just chill out…" then he had the most perverted smirk. "Unless you want to stay in my room." I could tell that she had a plan cooked up in her eyes when Ryuzaki offered. "No way! How sweet! Let's go back to your room!" I could tell that she had lied and was probably going to kick Ryuzaki out of his own room, a sly and clever move on her part. Off course Jonouchi and Honda got jealous. I rolled my eyes. She is a sly devil, I give her that much. The gang got together in one corner of the room and chilled out as Yugi and Jonouchi started to go over strategies. "Guys…I'm going to go to the restrooms. I'll be back soon." They nodded and I went out of the room and into the restroom down the hall. I looked in the mirror and sighed. _"H…Help me…" _I turned and saw the woman in the white dress and blue eyes. I covered my mouth so I didn't scream. What did she want from me? As soon as I thought of that question, she disappeared.

**Yami's POV**

Everyone decided to go outside to stretch our legs. The cool air must have felt nice. "Hey guys I'm going to check on Kris…she's been in the restroom for a while now." We agreed. I was worried for Kris lately; she's been having nightmares and seeing things that are not there. A lady in white, this made me worry. Yugi's Grandpa started to talk and Yugi held on to the video camera. "Yugi…there is something strange about this event." Yugi sighed. "I know…but to get you back into your body…I need to defeat Pegasus." Then Grampa noticed someone coming. Yugi and I both turned and saw Haga coming out. "Hey Yugi…I just came out for some fresh air…say did you trade with anyone?" Yugi shook his head. "No…I'm sticking with the cards I picked for my deck." Haga gave a smirk that made me twitch in anger. "You have Exodia in your deck don't you? I'm sorry to pry but…I've never seen the actual Exodia cards because they are so rare. If you don't mind…can I see them?" there was bad new written all over this and Yugi felt a bit wary about it. "Just be careful with them." Haga gave a smirk. "I've tried to come up with a strategy to defeat Exodia but…nothing came to mind…until now." It seemed to happen so fast but one minute they were in his hands, the next they were falling to the ocean. "NO!" I was so pissed off that I took over and was ready to kill Haga for such a cowardly trick. "THAT IS IT! I AM TAKEING YOU OUT FIRST YOU F***KING ROACH!" There was a large splash and shouting. Then Kris came running up, slapped me across the face, and yelled at me. "YAMI! JONOUCHI IS OVER BOARD! YOU CAN DEAL WITH THAT ROACH LATER!" I turned and saw that Jonouchi had jumped into the ocean to get my cards. "JONOUCHI!" Honda had thrown the life preserver in and Kris had tossed the rope ladder down to help. As soon as Jonouchi was out of the water and on deck, I punch Jonouchi in the arm. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"JONOUCHI! YOUR LIFE IS MORE PRECIOUS THAN CARDS! I APPRICIATE WHAT YOU DID BUT I RATHER LOSE MY CARDS THAN TO LOSE MY FRIEND! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Jonouchi gave a smile. "Okay…okay Yami…I'm sorry for scaring you there. But that damn Haga! I swear no one throws my friends cards out like that and gets away with it!" I just gave a small smile. "Oh Jonouchi….I am just glad you're okay." Kris walked up and bit her lower lip. My left cheek had a big red mark from where she slapped me. "Yami…I'm sorry for slapping you like that…but when you get pissed off well…you tend to focus on one thing at a time then." I couldn't help but to smile. "It's alright…I kind of needed that to cool me off." She touched my cheek. Then she leaned in and kissed my right where she slapped me. "Better?" I held her hand on my face and smirked. "Much better."


	6. Facing Bug Boy

**MG: Hey everyone, so here is the first Duel of the story. I hope you guys are alright with how I write out the duels. (the score is kept by bold none underlined names) I also can see a lot of trash talking and sass during the duels so yea...enjoy. XD**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

The morning came and the gang was up at the bow of the boat. We saw the island and I just knew that very soon I will face off against Pegasus.

We came ashore and as soon as we were ready to get off the ship, Jonouchi gave a horrible sneeze. "AAACHOOO!" I frowned in guilt, "I'm sorry Jonouchi…because you tried to save my cards…you're falling…" Jonouchi shrugged it off. "This is nothing. What really bugs me is that guy who tossed your ace cards into the ocean." I caught sight of Haga. He saw me and made a smirk. I wanted to rip his head off but I will let my cards do the talking. The announcer guy called us towards the castle gates. "Mr. Pegasus will like to make a few announcements."

"Tch…" I looked over at Kris and she seemed to have dark rings around her eyes, yet the anger in her eyes were evident. "Hello duelists…welcome to Duelist Kingdom." I glared at him. "Let me explain the special rules for my tournament. Duels will take place with official duel monster cards of course so I hope you brought your strongest cards…" Kris fists shook in silent anger. Was she really okay? It wasn't like her to get angry that easily. "Each one of you has received a dueling glove and two star chips before coming here. These star chips are inserted into the Duel glove and represent your life as a duelist. Whenever you duel with someone, you must stake one or more star chips as an ante. Those whom lose all their star chips are booted off the island." I slipped on the glove and inserted my one star chip. I looked over at Jonouchi. He didn't have a glove but he held that star chip in his fist, probably thinking about his sister. We had to win our first duel. "Now Duels can take place anywhere on this island and the first four duelists that earns ten star chips will be aloud to enter the castle for the finals." Duel anywhere hu? Wait why would you need such a large space? Then again Haga said something about a special rule; maybe this is connected to that. "Duels will begin in one hour and the time limit for the games will be forty- eight hours, when that time limit goes out. Those with less than ten star chips will be booted off the island and declared as the losers. I wish you all good luck and may the games begin." I glared. I will get you soon Pegasus.

An hour passed and the games started. We walked around and Ryo was admiring the scenery. "This hardly seems to be a fitting place to play duel monsters….it's just so peaceful." Anzu looked over and saw some duelist doing nothing. "Well it seems like we are not the only ones who are unsure of what to do." Kris sighed. "Cold feet perhaps." We came up to a sign and out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Haga going into the forest. Jonouchi looked at the sign. "Should we go to the plains or the forest?"

"Forest…I just saw Haga go that way and he owes me." So we walked into the forest, it seemed so tranquil yet eerie as well. "Hey Yugi!" called out a familiar voice. Haga was standing near by. I rolled my eyes and gave a smirk. "Ah so the roach has some courage in him after all."

"Yugi when I knock you out of the tournament…then the rest will be easy. Hyo hyo hyo!" I gave a deadly glare. "You asked for it…just remember, if you play with fire…you get burnt, roach!" We walked until we reached a dueling arena. This was different from Kaiba's duel box. It was larger and bulkier. We got on opposite sides and stood on the platform. The holographic imagers turned one and we got ready to fight. Jonouchi seemed stunned about the equipment. "Wow! This thing is bigger than the duel boxes Kaiba has!" Kris smirked. "Yea it will give us a big show. You go get that little bastard Yami!" I smirked. The Haga laughed. He had noticed that I only had one star. "I see you only have one star chip Hyo Hyo Hyo! Did you seriously lose a duel already? I guess I only need to stake one star chip."

"No you are putting up two star chips!"

"What?"

"Remember what I told you? I am taking you out first! Killed or be killed remember?" Kris gave me a disapproving look, but at the moment I didn't give a damn. "So I stake my one star chip and my life." Haga looked thrilled at my proposal. "This is a new twist…okay it's a deal! Hyo Hyo Hyo!"

**Yugi (Yami): 2000**

** Insector Haga: 2000**

"DUEL!" I could hear my friends cheering me on. Haga made the first move, "I summon Killer needle in attack mode!" I drew a card and started down his wasp. "I summon Mammoth grave yard! In attack mode!" they had the same attack points so if I attack…then both will be destroyed. "I will attack that over size fly!" I heard a whimper from Kris. I forgot that she had a fear of bugs. I gave a quick glance and saw that she was holding on to Jonouchi's sleeve and hide slightly behind him, but still had fiery hope in her eyes. That's my girl. I turned my attention back on the duel and noticed that Killer needle had not been destroyed. "Hyo Hyo Hyo! I guess you haven't realized the new rule have you!? Well take a close look at it!" I glanced down on the field and noticed that it was mostly forest. "Do you see it now! It's eighty percent forest and twenty percent waste land! My insects get a power boost from the environment!" I sighed, He hadn't noticed yet. "I suggest taking a look at your monster before you celebrate." Haga gasped as he saw his Killer Needle die. "WHAT!? HOW?"

"I figured out the new rule as soon as I saw the field. My mammoth also had a boost from the wasteland. So Haga…how does it feel to be an insect next to me?"

"OH F**K YOU YUGI! SO YOU KNEW MY PLAN AS WELL THEN! WHY I LED YOU TO THE FOREST?!" I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock. You don't need to explain anything. You led me here because it gives you deck an advantage." Haga smirked. "I'll find other ways to beat you Yugi!"

"I hope you do, because that just makes it more satisfying to counter your tactics." Kris shouted out loud. "YOU GO YAMI! THAT BUG BOY'S GOT NOTHING ON YOU!" Haga drew. "I summon the Hercules Beetle level five in attack mode and he gets a thirty percent power boost from the field." Hmm, there weren't any good wasteland creatures in my hand so I'll have to try a combo. "I summon Feral imp in attack mode and then activate horn of the unicorn to give my Imp a boost." When I declared an attack on the beetle, my feral imp couldn't move and the Beetle was able to kill my imp.

**Yugi (Yami): 1350**

**Insector Haga: 2000**

"What happened?" I ended up asking out loud. "Hyo Hyo Hyo! My beetle also gets the first attack with the field boost. I have the advantage Yugi! So prepare to die!" Uhg…normally insect types are fairly weak but with this field advantage, they are formidable. "No way! Yami can't lose to bug brains over there!" Jonouchi shouted. Then Ryo had an inquisitive look on his face. "I bet he had a brilliant strategy already." I drew a card, but had nothing at the moment. "I play this card in defense mode." Haga laughed. "Already on the run? I guess your aren't as good as people claimed." I just glared. Haga then summoned Basic insect then and equipped it with Laser cannon armor. This was his ace move. He attacked my face down monster. "HYO HYO HYO! You're not even worth my time!" I set another card down in defense. He had a card face down so I have to tread carefully and set a card face down. "Is that a spell? That isn't going to do you any good." Haga teased. "Look here my Bug Army is growning!" he summoned a Pillroach on the field. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word lately. You must be itching to attack me." This was really getting on my nerves. I was backed into a corner! "Oh crap! How is he getting out of this jam?" Jonouchi asked himself out loud. Kris had a worried look. "Come on Yami…there is a way…there has to be a way." I frowned. "How does it feel being? Being trapped in my trap like a fly in a spider's web? HYO HYO HYO! Today we will celebrate your death Yugi!"

"I summon Dark magician in defense mode."

"Oh! The Dark magician! I will destroy your trump card first!" Kris then shouted. "YOU FRIGGEN BUG BREATH YOU WILL NEVER WIN!" He looked over at Kris. "Then what do you call me killing your friend freak!?" Kris then snapped (and by snapped I mean insane snapped) "LADY HAWK WILL BET HER SOUL THAT KING HAWK WILL BE LED TO VICTORY! THE ANGELS LOOK AFTER HIS LIFE!" Haga rolled his eyes. "You're insane."

"AND YOU ARE A FLEA, A WORM IN DUNG! SO LET US SEE YOUR BEST BECAUSE KING HAWK WILL SOAR HIGHER THAN YOU EVER WILL! THAT IS THE TRUTH OF THE GODS THEMSELVES!" that gave me a little boost. Haga smirked. "Then let your angels protect 'King Hawk' from this attack!" I smirked. "You said attack right? Now you can't take it back."

"What!?"

"I activate my trap card…MIRROR FORCE!"

"OH SHIT!" All of Haga's insects were destroy and took a real big chunk of his life points.

**Yugi (Yami): 1350**

** Insector Haga: 450**

"You know Haga…I have this feeling in my heart that tells me that there was no way you won that tournament by shear dumb luck, not skills, and maybe… Just maybe…the weakest player on this island isn't me…ITS YOU THE FALSE CHAMPION OF JAPAN!"

* * *

**MG: Okay so depending on the length of the duels most of them will probably be more than one chapter long and will be in the point of view of the duelist mostly. on that note see ya'**


	7. Victory over the Moth

**MG: Cool! two chapters in a day that is a record...I think, anyway the end of Haga and Yami's duel. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Yes! Yami had taken the lead in a single turn and the look on Haga's face was priceless; especially when Yami called him the weakest duelist on the island, just to add some salt to that burn. Ryo smiled. "That was a smart move. Using a trap to counter a trap. Excellent planning on his behave." Then Jonouchi and Honda were cheering the loudest about how Yami was going to kick Haga all the way to Timbuktu. That was when Mai came up. "that was a smooth move but Yugi isn't in the clear yet." Anzu gave a frown, "What do you mean?"

"I mean a duel can go from a victory to a defeat in one turn. This is too early to get cocky and if Yugi-chan is smart…he will stay on his toes." Anzu glared. "He will win! And don't call him Yugi-chan… He isn't a kid." Well technically he was to Mai since he was younger than her. I had to agree with Mai on that as well. "Mai…I agree." Anzu shot me a betrayed look. "Look Yami will win…but he must stay on guard. Haga might pull something nasty on him. We just have to trust that Yami will win." Anzu sighed. "Okay…Okay…I see your point but…He will win no matter what!" I turned my attention back to Yami and Haga.

**Yami's POV**

"You will regret those words you goth freak!" I may look goth but I'm not so what ever. "Haga…I suggest sending that anger through your cards not your mouth because frankly, your words just falls careless ears." He looked down at his cards. "You know you side of the field looks kind of barren. I hope you try to defend yourself."

"Shut up freak! I set Larva moth level two on the field in defense mode." Odd…why would he summon such a weak monster? He must have a plan on mind. I noticed that he had a trap card on the field face down. I'm not falling for that. I knew if I attacked, my monsters could get seriously get hurt and then I could lose a huge chunk of life points. "I activate Monster recovery, this returns my cards to my deck. Then I reshuffle my deck and pick five new cards." I looked at my hand and saw that I had Kuriboh, "I then summon Kuriboh and to set off that trap. Sorry Kuriboh…" the little furry monster activated the trap and exploded. "Now I don't have to worry about that trap card any more."

**Yugi (Yami): 1050**

** Insector Haga: 450**

"Now I summon Beaver warrior in attack mode and end my turn." Haga started to laugh. "What is so funny?" I asked warily. "Hyo Hyo Hyo! You've done exactly what I wanted you to do you fool!"

"What!?"

"Look at this trump card!" Haga activated a card. "I equip cocoon of Evolution to my Larva!" I saw how the larva was wrapped up in a cocoon. "Oh shit!"

"HYO HYO HYO! IN FIVE TURNS THE LARVA WILL EVOLE INTO MY GREATEST BEAST! THE GREAT MOTH! IN FIVE TURNS YOU ARE DEAD!" then I noticed its defense points…twenty six hundred points of defense! I had nothing that could break a defense that strong. "I see you noticed the defense! You have nothing to stop it from evolving! My moth will eat you up like an old coat!" This was bad! I had to destroy in before the five turns or else I'm royally screwed! I had to try. "I summon Gaia the fierce knight and I attack your cocoon!"

"HYO HYO HYO! THAT ISN'T GOING TO WORK!" the attack bounced off the cocoon and I lost points.

**Yugi (Yami): 750**

** Insector Haga: 450**

"Oh no! Yami!" I heard Anzu cry out. Then Jonouchi shouted. "Come one Yami! you can't let that cocoon beat you!" then Kris shouted. "WE HAVE FAITH YAMI! YOU MUSTN'T GIVE UP!" Damn it! None of my cards handle the forest well and with that damn cocoon being a forest type makes things even trickier. My current hand isn't much good at the moment and I'm wasting my turns as this thing gets stronger. "Now what Yugi? You can't attack…you don't have anything strong enough to destroy my cocoon. You're done for!" I bit my lower lip in a panic. What will I do!? "Yami! hang in there!" Kris shouted then Jonouchi shouted at me. "YAMI WE CAME TO DUELIST KINGDOM NOT ONLY TO WIN THE KINGS HONORS BUT TO SAVE YOUR GRANDPA AND MY SISTER! YOU CAN'T LOSE HERE! EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO BURN DOWN THE ENTIRE FOREST…DESTROY THAT COCOON AND WIN!" I was thankful that Jonouchi shouted at me. He just gave me an idea.

**Mai's POV**

I was tired of hearing those kids cheering Yugi on…he was screwed. I then decided to set them strait. Tell them the harsh truth about dueling. "You armatures…cheering for him isn't going to help at all. The only person he can trust as soon as he enters a duel is himself. He can't listen to you guys yelling at him." Then the brunette with blue eyes glared at me. "You may not believe it but he will win! Ya…Yugi will listen. But what does someone like you understand? You don't know him like we do." Poor girl…she is lost in her own world. Then there was the girl with long black hair. She had an intense look in her eyes. She kind of reminded me of myself. " Hey…girl with the two color eyes…What do you think? Will he win with you guys cheering?" She looked over at me with a stern face. "I know it. I've seen it happen before on numerous occasions and this time is no different." I sighed. Then when I looked up at the duel, I saw Yugi looking at his friends and gave them a thumb up and a smile. Did he have a plan? Impossible!

**Yami's POV**

"HERE I COME HAGA! I SUMMON CURSE OF DRAGON! FLAMES OF HELL!" Haga glared. "Didn't you learn already? You can't attack my cocoon!"

"Who said I was burning the cocoon? My target was the forest itself. You should be careful of what you assume."

"NO IF THAT HAPPENS THEN MY COCOON FALLS WEAK!"

"That is right now I can attack with Gaia!" I attack and the cocoon crumbled. I heard Jonouchi and Honda cheer but Ryo gasped. "What is in the dust!?" I looked closer and felt as if I was about to face my toughest challenge in this duel. There in the rubble was a giant moth! "HYO HYO HYO! MY CREATURE SURVIVES!" I smirked. "Well this seems to be a surprise." I noticed that my hands shook slightly. "Do you shake in fear Yugi!?" Haga teased. "No I shake from seeing such a tough monster; it just gets my adrenalin rushing in my veins." I bluffed. I was actually nervous. Even though it wasn't at its ultimate form, thank goodness for that, but it can still hurt me. Then Haga tried to get another shot at me. "Why so quiet now Yugi? Has fear shriveled your tongue?"

"Oh no…I just had this mental thought about swatting that mosquito with a big fly swatter. It's quiet amusing actually."

"Oh so scary Yugi." Haga rolled his eyes. "On my turn, My moth takes flight!" Oh crap! "You are dead Yugi! I will attack Gaia then that beaver warrior! They can't escape an aerial assault!" I closed my eyes and drew. Then I looked at my card. Polymerization! That is what I needed! The moth attacked and it's power even made me jump. "Ahk!"

"Doesn't that hurt? The power of my moth should scare you!" I lost my beaver warrior and a few points.

**Yugi (Yami): 600**

** Insector Haga: 450**

"Your Gaia the Fierce knight is dead!"

"Don't count on that so soon." The look on Haga's face told me he didn't expect me to play polymerization to combine Gaia and Cursed dragon. "So let's enjoy an air battle." I smirked. Haga started to giggle. "Didn't you see what damage I did to your monster?"

"What?!" I noticed that my Gaia the dragon champion was losing points fast! "How did that…."

"When my Moth attacked not only did it destroy your monsters but it releases a toxin called Poison Pollen, this slowly destroys any monsters on the field or in the air." Shit! I need to get rid of this pollen or else his Moth will kill me on the next turn! I drew a card. "I activate Magic Mist to wash away the poisonous pollen." Phew…I stopped the power drain. "You think you are clever don't you Yugi! But your monster will still die! I attack!" the Moth attacked my Gaia and I grit my teeth hoping that this doesn't kill me! "YEA I BEAT YUGI! I DID IT!"

"Again that your assumption is wrong Haga…you really need to be more patient." Hag looked stunned and even though I did lose life points I gave a laugh. "Ha ha…why the long face?"

**Yugi (Yami): 100**

** Insector Haga: 450**

"WHAT THE F**K IS SO FUNNY THIS TIME YOU GOTH FREAK!"

"You fell for my trap." Haga looked confused. "My Gaia was a decoy." Haga fidgeted as I smirked. "So now I will play Summon skull in attack mode."

"That monster can't hurt my Moth! It's too weak!" Haga laughed. "You do know why I activated Magic mist right?"

"To get rid of the pollen…I know." I just sighed. Then Haga nearly screamed. "NO WAIT! MY MOTH IS WET AND YOUR SUMMON SKULL HAS AN ELETRICAL ATTACK!"

"Very good Haga…now you know that my monster has higher points because of that water…You lose! Summon Skull attack with DEMON LIGHTNING!"

**Yugi (Yami): 100**

** Insector Haga: 0**

"YEA! YAMI WON!" I looked over and saw my friends dancing a victory dance. Kris smiled and gave me a thumbs up. The duel holograms turned off and I walked over to Haga. "I believe you owe me two star chips." I gave a nice smile, (Mainly to rub it in his face that he was the first to be booted off.) "Fine here!" Haga handed over his two star chips glaring at me. "Now get off the island fast you roach or I'll rip your legs off!" Haga jumped and ran off. I placed the two star chips next to the one I started with. Kris walked over and smiled. "three stars…that's good but did you really had to rip his legs off." I just rolled my eyes. "Yes…that was to get the last of my anger out." Kris rolled her eyes. "What ever Yami…great job."


	8. Jonouchi's first fight

**MG: Sup' everyone. XD Chapter eight is on the way!**

* * *

**Jonouchi's POV**

After I took Haga's duel glove and put my one star chip into the slot, we decided to head out. "Alright! Lets get out of the forest!" Yami nodded and Kris smiled at me. "Jonouchi…You are going to kick some ass." I blushed. In a way I saw Kris like my own sister, until she goes crazy then I'm terrified of her, but for an American, she was really cool. "So Kris…any reasons why you don't duel?"

"Well…it complicated." Yami gave her a worried look. Something told me that he knew something was up with that. We walked and I started to hear Anzu and Honda talking about how strong the other duelist on the island would be and if I could make it to the finals. Then Honda said that the only thing they could do was to cheer me on. We came to a field and I noticed the clear ocean. "Wow! What a view!" I ran up to the cliff and took a deep breath of the salty air. Kris walked up next to me. "Ah…I miss the surf."

"You surf?"

"When I lived in Florida yea…I haven't surfed in a long time though." I looked at the ocean and thought about my sister. I will win, for her to see again…I will win. The rest of the gang caught up and Anzu looked around. "Wow…looks like the other duelists are dueling now." Yami smirked. "They've gotten over their cold feet it seems."

"Alright then! I'm dueling next!" Honda just gave me a worried look. "You better pick a weak duelist to start with."

"Hey! Haven't you got any faith in my abilities!? I was taught by the best of the best!" Yami blushed at the comment and gave a frown. "Jonouchi…keep in mind what type of field you're dueling in."

"I know, I know, the type of field will determine what powers my monsters get." I decided to flip through my deck to see what field would suit me the best. "Most of my monsters are beast types and warrior types so…the plains would be my best bet." All of a sudden there was an all too familiar voice. "We're down here little boy so run home to your mama. There was the beautiful, but hot headed, Mai, and she had four star chips already! "What the!?" we headed closer. "I went easy on you because you're a girl! Look were the hell that got me!" cried her opponent. "Well that serves you right for going easy." Mai teased. "But…how did you do that trick!?" Mai winked and blew a kiss. "Oh that is my little secret hon'." She then looked over our way when she got of the duel arena. "Well it's nice to run into you again Yugi." She said, I noticed that Anzu looked a bit irritated with her. Then Kris looked completely neutral about it, especially for the fact that Yami was the one she was talking to. "So how is the dueling going for you?"

"Things are going well for me." Yami had this look like he wanted to duel her or just knew that she was going to duel him soon. "Okay then, I know who I want to duel." Yep she was going to challenge Yami. But then she pointed at me. "I'm dueling you Jonouchi! I hope you won't disappoint me." ME!? I was shock and by the look on Yami's face, he wasn't expecting that at all either. Actually nobody expected Mai to challenge me. Mai smirked. "Of course as a Duelist…I want to challenge Yugi. Yet after seeing what happened when Haga challenged Yugi, which was a poor strategy…so I go after all the weak duelist first, and then Yugi will be my target." I had nothing to say. She was being so arrogant about it but at the same time it was true. Anzu and Honda panicked. "Jonouchi you can't accept her challenge!" Anzu snapped. Then Honda butted in. "If you lose once! Your out." I thought they had my back on this one? Then Ryo gave a timid suggestion. "Maybe you should have Yugi take your challenge." Okay so three are worried that I would lose but then Yami shook his head. "Don't be harsh on Jonouchi…" then he looked at me. "Jonouchi, you can do this. Just do this for your sister." Kris nodded in agreement. The rest of the gang started to argue about what Yami said. I had to give them confidence as well. "Thanks Yami…I knew you'd say that. Beside if I runaway now…then what kind of brother would I be? I would look at everything and would think that I was a coward to runaway just because things got tough. So I will fight!" then gang fell silent. Then Honda smiled. "Your right…sorry for trying to hold you back." Then I turned to face Mai. "Mai! I accept your challenge!" She smirked.

We got to the duel arena and bet one star chip. The holograms activated and I was stunned to actually see the 3D landscape. "HOLY CRAP! THAT IS JUST SO COOL!"

"The field we have if forty percent mountain, forty percent grassland, and twenty percent wasteland." I took a deep breath to calm down and then had a thought. "Hey Mai…why did you come to duelist kingdom? For honor or for the money?" Mai just rolled her eyes. "Both of course." Then she started talking about all the things she could do with the prize money. "You know…that is a really weak reason to be here." Mai gave me a death glare. "How dare you! Then tell me hot shot…why are you here?"

"I'm here to save a life." She gave me a surprised look. Then we started to duel.

**Jonouchi: 2000**

** Mai: 2000**

That was when things started to get weird. I noticed that she had placed her cards face down in front of her. "Hey why are you not looking at your hand?"

"Simple…because I know what they are already." She picked a card and set it on the field without looking. "I summon Harpy lady in attack mode and she gets a boost from the montains." I was shocked! How did she know that was a monster card? "O…Okay then I summon Tiger ax and he gets a boost from the plains. Attack!" I didn't think about the fact that Harpy lady can fly and my monster got destroyed.

**Jonouchi: 1610**

** Mai: 2000**

"Oh dear…looks like you lost your monster already." She mocked. Damn it! Just what I needed to do, screwing up on my first turn! "Okay then I will summon my Demon hunter Kojikocy to the field."

"Then I will play this card…electro whip. This allows me to boost my Harpy lady's points by three hundred! Now she can kill that eye sore!" just like before I lost my monster to that feathered menace.

**Jonouchi: 1120**

** Mai: 2000**

"Come on Jonouchi! Don't let that trick of hers freak you out!" Shouted Kris. Everyone was cheering for me but…that trick of her was really throwing me off. "I play Warrior of Gardna!" Mai laughed. "HA HA HA! Don't you learn your lesson? I equip Cyber bondage to Harpy lady making her even stronger and she will attack you again!" for the third time in a row she kicked my ass.

**Jonouchi: 810**

** Mai: 2000**

Yami even looked worried now. I didn't know what to do! Was I not good enough? Was I ever any good at all? "Come on Jonouchi!" Anzu yelled. Mai then snickered. "What was it you said? That if you shout your belief in a duelist that that duelist will be able to win?" She then pointed at me. "Well then start shouting and make this fool win…he needs all the support he can get." That make Anzu quiet. Mai continued. "Look those kinds of things are useless…being a duelist means that your friends today could be your enemies tomorrow, so there is only one person you can trust and that person is yourself. You should keep that at heart after you lose!" Anzu blew a gasket at that last comment. "DAMN IT ALL! THAT WOMAN MAKES ME SO ANGER DAMN IT!" Yami glared at Mai. "I can make Jonouchi win with just one word…" I looked over at Yami. "Jonouchi answer this riddle…What is something you can show but can't see? The answer will help you win this duel." Mai started to laugh about it but…I knew the answer to that. It was the same riddle I told Yugi when we became friends. It was friendship but I wasn't sure how that was going to help me. I'm sorry Yami...and Yugi…I'm too dumb to know that you are talking about. I closed my eyes and thought about my sister. I was a rotten brother…and I'm sorry Serenity…I can't win for you. Then something caught my scent. I opened my eyes and thought about it. At first I thought is was her perfume but now I know that there was more than one scent. "I know how you've been doing that trick!" Mai looked surprised. "What no way!"

"Yes way, You've added perfume on all your cards…each one has a different scent so you can tell what you have before you see it!" You can see the cards but you can't see the smell! Yami must have caught a whiff of the perfume when we started. Mai just gaped at me. "You know…with my pals around…your not so tough after all Mai and now that I have figured out that little trick you were doing, I can concentrate on the duel at hand!"


	9. Defeating the Harpy

**Yami's POV**

I watched as Jonouchi got his confidence back. That was good, now he can concentrate on the game. "Okay I summon Baby Dragon on the field in defense mode." That card? That was one of the cards I gave him. I wander what plan he has now? Mai mocked Jonouchi, "That card is for babies! Pun not intended…" I rolled my eyes. Mai you don't know what Jonouchi is going to do and it will use another of the cards I gave him. I felt Kris slip her hand in mine. "Hu!?" I looked and saw that Kris seemed to be starting off into space, but there was fear in her blank eyes. "Kris?" I nudged her a little and she snapped out of her trance. "Hu? What happened?" I wasn't sure how to tell her so I just gave a smile. "N…Nothing…You just dozed off a bit."

"Sorry." I'm worried for her well being.

**Jonouchi's POV**

Mai activated a spell card called Elegant egotist which made her one Harpy lady into three. Great more monsters to deal with, Mai sighed. "Lucky for you I can't attack this turn because I activated that card…so give me something to slaughter will you?" I glared. "I play Garoozis, he gets a thirty percent field bonus." Sadly he became Harpy lady food on Mai's turn.

**Jonouchi: 120**

** Mai: 2000**

If only I can draw that card. "HA HA HA! My Harpies will never lose to you! I told you that they get more powerful with each turn." I grind my teeth together; I was back up against a wall with no way out unless I get that card! "Come one now! You got one turn to live…why don't you just give up." I closed my eyes. Please deck…show me some love…heart of the cards just give me that card! It felt like as if someone was right next to me, handing the card from my deck and with one glance I smiled in glee. I got it! " I summon Time Wizard to the field and I activate his special ability! Making a thousand years go by and turning my Baby Dragon into The thousand Year Dragon!" Mai glared at my dragon. "That Senile over sized gecko has nothing against my Harpies La…AHK!" I was just a shocked as Mai. Not only did my dragon get older…her Harpies got old and frail. I glanced over at Yami who gave a smirk that told the story. He knew what it would do and didn't tell me. That was a pleasant surprise for me. "I attack with Thousand Year Breath!" that killed Mai's Harpies and her life points!

**Jonouchi: 120**

** Mai: 0**

"ALRIGHT!" I cheered as we both got of the arena. "How…how did I lose?" Mai thought sadly. "Hey Mai…you were awesome…" Mai frowned. "But I…I can't see how I could have lose to you!" I rolled my eyes. "That's easy Mai…just answer this riddle and the answer will never change. Not even in a thousand years."

"Oh Yea…and what would that riddle be?"

"It's something you can show…but can't see. That was how I won."

**Kris POV**

I was happy for Jonouchi's victory. Now he has two star chips and Yami had three. The gang was congratulating Jonouchi when I heard a whisper in my eyes. A female voice… _"The…twin…the twin is with the….pendant…" _I turned around in confusion. What was that voice talking about? Then it whispered again. _"The…twin…the twin is with the…pendant…" _It was like a recording but is sounded urgent. "Just leave me alone will you." I said angrily out loud. Luckily nobody but Yami heard me talk out loud, yet in the same token, it was unlucky for me that Yami did hear me talk out loud. "Kris…are you feeling okay? You really haven't been yourself lately."

"I…I'm fine…just leave me be about it." Yami stepped in front of me and looked into my eyes. His eyes looked crimson now in the sun. "Kris…don't lie to me…I can sense it. Something is off." I glared back, but I couldn't even scratch the surface of Yami's poker face. "I'm… fine…back… off…" Yami leaned in closer. "I…won't…back…off..." this made me angry at him. "Well maybe I can help you out with that…" I shoved Yami back a little and glared. "See was that so hard Casper?" Yami shook his head and started to laugh. What the hell was he laughing about? "Uh…I didn't get the joke?"

"Kris….I'm sorry but Casper? Really? You couldn't come up with anything better than Casper? I think you forgot what I was like when you met me." I turned red from embarrassment. How dare he tease about my name calling! "You know what Yami…fine just fine…I'll go call the ghost busters to take you away." Yami covered his mouth as he was laughing hard now. "Ghost Busters? Ha ha ha….Ghost Busters? Isn't that the corny song you have on your MP3 player?" I gasped. "Yami…that is an American classic when it comes to comical movies, don't you dare dis the eighties classics!" Yami caught his breath. "I'm not dissing…I'm just bewildered that you watch older movies like that."

"I talk to someone who could pass as my twenty times great grandpa." Yami clutched his shirt and made a funny face. "Ohh…Ouch that really hurts Kris…then again you could learn a thing or two from the old timer…" Just then Jonouchi came running up and yelled, "OH GOSH GUYS JUST KISS ALREADY! THE WAY YOU GET AT EACH OTHERS THROATS…ALL THE SEXTUAL TENSION MUST BE ENORMOUS BETWEEN YOU TWO!" Both Yami and I gave Jonouchi a death glare. "JONOUCHI!" I snapped. Then Yami said in a netrual tone. "This isn't my body to use for that kind of thing Jonouchi…If I had my own body…then maybe." Then I gave Yami a death glare. "YAMI!" Yami put up both his hand defensively. "I'm not lying and I said if I had my OWN body then MAYBE…emphasis on MAYBE." I just sighed. "Yami…Let Yugi out…I think we should talk about that in privet…emphasis on privet." Yami groaned. "Fine…But it won't be completely privet... Yugi will know anyway."

"I don't care." Yami then switched places with Yugi. I was able to see Yami in his spirit form while Yugi gave me an odd look. "Uh…Kris? What are you and Yami fussing about? He seemed a bit irritated." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it Yugi…You find out soon enough from Yami." Yami stuck his tongue out at me and I stunk mine out at him. The gang seemed to know that Yami and I were messing around and teasing each other so we walked on. _"Okay Kris…talk." _

_ "Yami…when Jonouchi said that…and you said you maybe would if you had a body…did you really mean that?" _Yami frowned. _"Of course I meant it…Not in a physical sense but…if I was alive…I would definitely take you out to a dinner or two." _

_ "So you didn't mean…well the birds and the bees?" _

_ "Hu? Birds and bees? What would they have anything to do with what you're talking about?" _

_ "Yami your age is showing again." _Yami rolled his eyes and smirked. _"Kris technically, you don't know my age…I could be really sixteen and you wouldn't know it." _

_ "Oh so a sixteen year old so happens to be trapped in a three thousand year old puzzle? Highly unlikely Yami…You must be slightly older…by a few thousand years." _Yami scrunched his nose. _"Well aren't we all very picky hu? Yea so I suffer from a slight memory lost…no big deal…as long as I have my new memories with you and the others…I'm never truly memory less."_ I felt my heart pull at those words. I knew that was one of his biggest pains. Not knowing who he really is or if he is really just another personality of Yugi's. (Which I told him would be impossible because I wouldn't be able to see him as a ghostly form). _"Yami…are you really content with that? Just forgetting that you had a past? You're not going to search?" _

_ "Well yea…but I don't know…If I should."_ I knew where he was coming from. He didn't want to leave Yugi and everyone else if he found out something that could separate them. Yami wouldn't admit it to me but, he finds our little gang as his family. The only family he really can remember.


	10. Oceans Rage

**MG: Sup' everyone...sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner...I was out of town (Family reunion in the country of Panama) for a while then just got caught up in life so yea...I'm back and let me explain what change in this duel. I stuck with Mako's english name, I also had Yugi (Little Yugi) duel him instead of Yami mainly because Yugi never really got to duel much through out the series so some of the duels Yugi will duel instead of Yami. (Personally I think Yugi is tougher in a duel that Yami is) so yea enough ranting from me and please do go crazy with the changes...enjoy. ;D**

* * *

**Kris's POV**

It has been four hours since Duelist kingdom started and I had to say we were on a roll with the duels, Yugi has three star chips and Jonouchi had two. Jonouchi had been grinning at his star chips and was all giggly. "Uh…Jonouchi…you've been giggly for the past thirty minutes…people will start thinking you're crazy." I sighed. Then looking over at Yugi, I noticed that Yami had taken over. "Jonouchi…we'll win the next duel together." I smiled. Yami seemed to be happier now. If it wasn't for Pegasus stealing Grandpa's soul…I know Yami would be having a blast. That was when a loud growl came from Jonouchi's stomach. "Uhg….I'm starving, what do we have to snack on?" Anzu gave an exasperated sigh. "You guys ate all the snacks on the ship! We don't have any food."

"WHAT!" Both Honda and Jonouchi yelled in shock. Yami frowned. "This is a problem…the tournament last for two days. We can't just not eat or drink for two days." I nodded in agreement. I knew I should have brought those granola bars. Jonouchi glared at Anzu and me. "You guys are girls…isn't making sure we have food your jobs." Anzu glared. "Warning Sexist comment alert!" I had to say something as well. "Jonouchi…you guys ate all the snacks we brought on the ship! So don't even start with pinning things in people!" Honda then took out a survive guide. "I have this…maybe we can find some safe mushrooms to eat." Jonouchi snapped again. "I am not eating no mushrooms!" I had to agree. "Honda…I don't want to get high on mushrooms." Yami rolled his eyes. Jonouchi then started to sniff the air. "Hey do you guys smell that?" I sniffed around and shook my head. "Jonouchi…you've lost it." He started to walk off and we followed. Yami then tapped my shoulder. "Actually Kris…I do smell something too."

"What? Oh no the hunger got to your head Yami." then I smelled something that smelled like cooked fish. "Or…,maybe not." We reached the cliff and spotted a fire, above which was cooking fish. My mouth started to water and my stomach ached for a little morsel of that roasted fish. Jonouchi grinned. "Now is our chance." Anzu frowned. "Jonouchi…that not ours to take."

"On contraire, the law on the island is who ever steals star chips wins…so stealing food must be okay. It is the law of the game."

"I am not playing a game with you Jonouchi." I rolled my eyes. Then I saw Yami's little eye roll and a look that just said it all. "Oh boy…" Yami murmured under his breath."

We sat down and each took a fish. Jonouchi was getting ready to dig in when I saw a tall tan guy with dark spiky hair and a blue head band. He looked really pissed off. "HEY QUIT EATTING MY!..." A wave knocked him down. He got back up and everyone looked up. "You f**king lowlives! How dare you take a fisherman's fish!" the young man looked threatening with the harpoon in his hands. "You are not leaving here alive!" Jonouchi stood up to the man. "Look man we haven't even eaten your fish yet!"

"Then give it back!" Yami then noticed his hand. "Hey Kris…he has a Duelist glove." I looked and noticed the glove. "Hmmm… Interesting." Jonouchi kept arguing with the guy. I had enough and walked up to the guy. "Hey…I'm sorry for that…I should have known better being from Florida and all…my name is Kris O'Hera…and you are?"

"Mako Tsunami Duelist of the sea! Wait you said your last name is O'Hera right?"

"Yea…" Mako's eyes narrowed on me. "You're connected to the O'Hera gaming company right?"

"Not anymore." Then I started to giggle. "What's so funny." Mako hadn't noticed that there was an octopus on his head. "You have a cute octopus on your head." Mako huffed and tossed the octopus out to sea. Then he noticed Yami. "Hey wait a minute…your're Yugi Motou aren't you?" Mako's attitude changed. "You know what…You guy's can eat…I've caught a lot of fish anyway." I smirked. But something was off. This was too easy for us to get free food. _"Kris…I don't trust this." _Yami had let Yugi take over. _"I know…it's too easy and he didn't seem to like the O'Hera's that well." _

_ "Your step father was a cruel man so maybe he did something to Mako." _

_ "Don't say that because then he might have a bad grudge against me." _We sat down and ate fish. Anzu decided to try to talk to Mako. "So Mako why are you in the tournament?"

"For the prize money…I am trying to get some money to buy a new boat." I smiled. "A boat hu? That sounds like fun."

"Yea, my dad and I live on the ocean so I can tell when the fishing is good or not. But…" then his tone went serious. "On day my dad and I were out on a boat fishing when the ocean became angry. It destroyed the boat and I lost my father as well. Hopefully with that prize money, I can get a boat and search for my father."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said sadly. "I don't think it was a coincident…a little before hand there was an oil spill from a ship. An O'Hera company cargo ship." Uh oh…I think I know where his anger is coming from. "They did it…they angered the sea with their fucking pollution!" I got up and stretched my arms. "Well Mako thank you for a wonderful meal but I think now is the best time to head inland don't you think guys?" the gang nodded and started to leave. "Not so fast Yugi!" Yugi looked behind and saw a harpoon heading his way. It landed right in front of him. "YIKES!" Yugi yelp out of shock. "Hey! What the hell was that all about!?" I snapped. You don't just throw a harpoon at people. "You guys fell for my trap. I use the cooked fish to bring duelist to my turf and here you guys are. The biggest catch of all, the infamous Yugi Motou." Yugi took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay Mako…if it is a duel you want it is a duel you will get." I looked over at Yami, half expecting him to take over. _"I think Yugi can handle this one." _

_ "What!? Yami you usually…" _

_ "It's not fair to him if I hog all the duels." _

_ "Yea…that's true." _We all walked over to where there was a duel arena next to the ocean. "That is where we will duel." Mako pointed out. They got on the arena and got the duel ready. "Your side is the wastlands and my side is ocean. Is that okay?"

"That is fine with me Mako." Yugi smiled. It wasn't like Yami's cocky smile but it was a smile that shouted that he wanted to duel. "You go Yugi!" Yami's spirit form stood next to me and seemed distracted by something. _"Yami…is everything alright?" _

_"I…I guess…I just thought I saw something but…it must have been a trick of the light." _Yugi and Mako bet two star chips and started the duel.

**Yugi's POV**

I was really nervous…I could tell that Yami wanted me to duel as well. Made since because he felt very guilty for being in control of my body for a while but I really was nervous about dueling this Mako. I believe in my deck though so I won't let my nerves get to me.

**Yugi Motou: 2000**

** Mako Tsunami: 2000**

Mako started by summoning Devil Kraken to the field then I summoned Imp in attack mode. That was when I noticed that his monster wasn't visible. Where was it? Mako smirked. "My monster gets a special boost from fighting in the ocean." Huge tentacles came out of the water and drowned my Imp. So his monster was hiding that time…great that will be a challenge to get around.

**Yugi Motou: 1740**

** Mako Tsunami: 2000**

Mako smirked in glee. "After I am through with you Yugi…You will learn to respect the powers of the ocean." How am I going to fight something I can't see? I could sense Yami feelings about this situation…I don't know why but to him…this wasn't an issue just an obstacle to get around. So I decided to follow what he feels about it. I drew and saw that I had gotten Feral Imp. The best thing to do for now was to play it in defense mode…maybe a trap will work. "I play Feral imp in defense mode and that is all for now."

"Hmm…then I summon Jellyfish to the field in defense mode as well." Why did this worry me? I could see this monster but something was off about it. "why are you not attacking Jellyfish? You could take it down if you wanted to Yugi." He wants me to attack…but I have my own plan. "I activate Horn of the unicorn and switch my Feral imp from defense to attack." I heard Bakura gasp in excitement. "I know what Yugi is going to do! He is going to try to electrocute the water itself." I smiled as I called my attack. "Attack!" but when I attacked the water, the electricity went to the Jellyfish, which absorbed the attack. "What!?"

"Yugi…when you attack with electricity, normally it would kill my monsters but with Jellyfish on the field, it provides a shield, absorbing your attack, it also make my jellyfish get stronger." Then just like before, His devil Kraken drowned my Imp.

**Yugi Motou: 1480**

** Mako Tsunami: 2000**

I drew another card. Silver fang…this could work. "I summon Silver fang to the field and activate the spell card Mystical moon. To raise Silver fangs attack." Mako grinned. "That won't help you. You just made your situation ten times worse." Mako smiled as He summoned another ocean beast. "I summon the great flood of Leviathan."

"What! Oh no!" Silver fang drowned as a colossal wave washed up my field. "Not only did that destroy you monster but it took up most of your field too."

**Yugi Motou: 340**

** Mako Tsunami: 2000**

Oh yea I was in over my head now. I wasn't just fighting Mako's monsters but the ocean itself. With all it's rage and…wait…I think I know what I can do…if I just get the right cards. "So Yugi…You may be a good duelist on land…but you haven't got salt water in your blood…that is why you lose." I took a deep breath…I wasn't sure if I could get that card. Then there was a hum in the back of my head. Yami wanted me to stay confident. I could feel his brilliant confidence in me and he was willing me to get the right card. I trusted his judgment and drew. "I play Stone solider in defense mode." Mako frowned a bit then smirked. "I get what you are trying to do Yugi…You are trying to use Your Stone solider as an island itself. But that won't work, I'll play Megadon in attack mode." I was trapped, Mako's monsters where surrounding the tiny island but that didn't worry me. "Mako…I wanted you to do that."

"What? But You are surrounded Yugi…there is no way you could get out of this."

"I switch my Stone solider into attack mode." Mako frowned in confusion. "You can't attack…you can't see my monsters."

"I didn't say I was attacking your monsters Mako…if science serves me well, I know that the moon creates a change in the oceans level…causing tides…If I took out the moon…then the ocean will recede and beach your monsters." My Stone solider attacked the moon and the water receded like I planed. "Then I summon Curse of Dragon and burning land to destroy your monsters and win." Mako groaned as my dragon finished the duel.

**Yugi Motou: 340**

** Mako Tsunami: 0**

Everyone celebrated and Mako sighed. Then gave a smile. "That was a fun duel Yugi…You really are tough." I blushed at the comment. Nobody has ever called me tough before. "Thanks…You're not to bad yourself Mako…you had me on the run." Mako laughed. "Well…you knocked me down two star chips but I am not out yet…I got a boat to win."

"Well good luck with that Mako…I'm sure you can do it."

"You too Yugi…You too."


	11. A familiar Theif

**MG: Sup' I'm excited about this upcoming duel! I decided to take the anime's approach the Ghost Kaiba duel with my own twist...but that is the next chapter so enjoy this chapter. XD**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I walked with the gang as they said good bye to Mako. (I'm still in spirit form if you haven't guess) But something was bugging me. While Yugi was dueling Mako…I couldn't help but get this feeling that somebody was watching us. I noticed something orange in the woods but it was to fast for me to make sense of it. Kris on the other hand was out of it herself. She would be happy one minute then just silent and almost fearful the next. _"Kris…Kris are you going to talk soon?" _

_ "…?" _Figures…she was off in wonderland again. Then again…I had that same habit too. _"KRIS O'HERA! I WILL…uh….I WILL…?...DO SOMETHING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION!" _I really couldn't threaten her at all. It wasn't in my nature to do so. Yet even that didn't get her to say anything. So I gave up on telling her what I saw and resorted to thinking about other things. Maybe I could get away with a penalty game on Pegasus…perhaps, that sounded like a plan to me. Then Yugi must have felt my intentions and sent me a disapproving notion. Yea…I got the message… no more of that. Then my mind wandered to recent memories. (the only memories I have) My mind fell on the day I beat Kaiba…when Kris was in my arms bleeding and I whispered that I loved her. I don't know why I thought about that, it seemed like a century ago but a part of me was still angry at myself for not telling her that I did love her again…then again…things would get really complicated if I did tell her. She tries to hide the fact and I was as well but I swear it gets more and more difficult to ignore it. I was pulled away from my contemplations when there was a shout from a young voice. "LET GO I DIDN'T LOSE MY STAR CHIPS IN A DUEL! THEY WERE STOLEN!"

"Pipe down punk you know the rules…no star chips, no finals." This seemed fishy so I took over and we all walked over. "HEY…THE KID SAID THEY WERE STOLEN!" Jonouchi snapped. The guy in the suit must work for Pegasus because he ranted on about how we will get disqualified if we interfered. "Hey kid…what did the thief look like? Did he have any orange on by any chance?" my question shocked the kid.

"Y…Yea…he had an orange and white shirt on…I couldn't see his face though…he had a bandana over it. But he definitely wore orange. How did you know?"

"I spotted something orange in the woods while dueling recently and it caught my attention." Jonouchi patted me on the back. "Good eyes Yami…So kid…which way did the thief went?"

"Over that way…" the kid pointed west and we decided to try to help the kid out.

"hey suit…don't boot this kid off the island yet…we'll get his star chips back." Then Jonouchi whispered something to the kid that made him frown. "By the way…I get half of your star chips if we find them okay?"

"Uhhh?" We hurried off to find the thief.

**Pegasus's POV**

"Ha ha ha oh Funny Rabbit…you are so witty." I was reading my favorite comics and enjoying a glass of the best wine money had to offer. I was truly the luckiest men alive. Then Croquet walked in and waited for my response. "Croquet…how is the tournament going?"

"Out of forty contestants, twelve have been disqualified."

"and what about dear little Yugi?"

"He is still in the game." I got excited about that. "Oh goody! Yugi is giving his all to save his beloved grandfather! I must say I am very impressed." Then I turned my mind on other matters. "What about the other situation we have?"

"We haven't located him yet sir…I am sorry." I just shrugged. Mr. Croquet was being hard on himself. "Don't worry…just keep an eye on Yugi-boy…I have a felling our guest will head in his direction…and when you catch him, put him in the dungeon where he won't… Wander off again."

"Yes sir." I got back to my reading. "Oh Yugi-boy…you and that beautiful little anomaly Kris will be here soon. Until then I will keep myself occupied with my comics."

**Kris's POV**

We looked around for the possible thief with no luck. After learning what Yami saw it seemed a bit too convenient to me. For him to spot someone who turns out to be a thief we will be looking for? It just didn't feel right. Jonouchi was fussing about finding the thief and getting half the kids star chips. I rolled my eyes. "Look guys…maybe the thief is long gone by now." Jonouchi sighed. "But we can't just quit! That is half my star chips."

"Isn't that cheating?" Jonouchi didn't say anything. Then Yami pointed out the boat leaving the island. "The kid who got his star chips is on that boat." Jonouchi fumed in anger. "That damn suit broke his promise!"

"Cool it Jonouchi…I think he would have done that either way."

"Man that sucks…" Just then a kid with a bandana over his face, a blue skull cap, and an orange shirt jumped out. "YUGI!"

"Hey it the thief!" Jonouchi shouted, ready to fight. "Hold it Jonouchi…He's after me." Yami said and looked over at the small thief. Something about this kid felt very familiar. "Hey kid…do you want to duel me?" Yami asked in an assertive voice. The thief just nodded. "Not much of a talker I see…no problem, we'll duel in that arena." we headed over to the nearby arena and they got ready to duel. "So how many star chips will we bet?" the thief held up five fingers. "Five…so all my star chips hu? You are very gutsy." Yami placed all of his star chips down and I noticed that the thief had to dig his star chips out of his pocket. Clearly he wasn't a duelist chosen but he seemed so familiar. They started to duel and I noticed that this kid sucked. The kid just randomly threw monster cards down and Yami tore them apart. "Look I know you stole that deck kid! So just give up because those cards won't answer to you!" the thief looked panicked and hopped off his side of the field then ran over got up on Yami's side and snatched the star chips. Yami was quicker and roughly grabbed the kid's wrist. (I know Yami didn't mean to be rough but at the time he had to be) "I know who you are!" Yami yanked the skull cap off the thief's head and revealed Mokuba. I shouted out. "MOKUBA!?" Mokuba looked around knowing he was caught and fell limp in Yami's grip. Yami loosened his grip and gave a genuinely confused look. "Mokuba….how did you get here?"

"No….Just…No!" Mokuba said in angry tears. Jonouchi started to yell. "MOKUBA! I KNOW YOU STOLE SOME OF YAMI'S STAR CHIPS YOU WEASLE!" Mokuba glared at Jonouchi. "I WON'T GIVE THEM BACK! I NEVER WILL!" Anzu and I gave each other the same look. "Mokuba…are you still mad at Yami?" Yami gave me a guilty look. He knew what this was going to be about. "Off course I am still mad at Yami! My brother is still in coma! We have the best doctors looking at him but they say he could stay like that for the rest of his life!" Yami looked away. "Mokuba…revenge isn't going to…"

"TO WHAT BRING MY BROTHER BACK!? COMING FROM THE GUY WHO SENT HIM INTO THAT STATE TO BEGIN WITH!?"

"I'm sorry Mokuba…I truly am…" I could hear the pained sound in Yami's voice. I never knew how badly he felt about Kaiba's condition. Mokuba gave a sharp sigh. "You think you're smart and assume I am after revenge…but I'm not like that anymore thanks to you…the reason why I'm here is to prevent Pegasus from takeing over Kaiba corporations." We all gasped. "Wait a minute Mokuba…how does Yugi have to deal with Kaiba Corporations?"

"Yami defeated Kaiba in a duel right? But what he didn't realizes is that all the publicity Yugi gained gave Pegasus the opportune chance to take over Kaiba Corp. He made a deal with the Big Five that if he could beat Yugi…then they will hand over Kaiba Corp. but I won't let him get to you Yami! So if you got disqualified then Pegasus won't get Kaiba corp." Yami gave a forced laugh trying to lighten the mode. "Ha…looks like Pegasus really want to beat me. To bad he picked me because I will make sure he loses miserably." Mokuba snapped at Yami. "Yami not even you can beat him! My own brother says Pegasus is invincible! What makes you think you could beat such a powerful foe?"

"I'm not sure how…but I will…anyway that doesn't answer my question…how did you get here and why?"

"I have the key to Kaiba Corporation. To keep their greedy hands away from it, I swallowed the key." I grinned. "The safest place is in the stomach…unless it can't handle the stomach acid." Mokuba grinned in glee. "Oh don't worry it won't get dissolved. But I would rather die than to let those creeps get Kaiba corp. My brother rebuilt that company for games when he took over and it is the one thing we have left!" then he turned his attention back to Yami. "Yami, you may not believe me but…You know why Seto built Death-T? it was to get revenge on you…but he isn't like that! His dream is to build amusment parks for kids all over the world…I just don't want that dream to get ruined." Yami walked over to Mokuba and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Mokuba…I respect Kaiba…and I promise you that I will do what ever it takes to stop Pegasus. You just have to have a little bit of faith in me." Yami moved his bangs out of his face and looked Mokuba in the eyes. "Pegasus hurt my family as well…so together we will defeat Pegasus. That much I know for certain." Then Anzu gave Mokuba a smile. "We believe you Mokuba. Now give Yami back his star chips so that he can fulfill his promise." Mokuba gave a shy smile and handed Yami the star chips. "Okay Yami…I trust you."

"STOP RIGHT THERE! EXCHANGING OF STAR CHIPS OUTSIDE OF A DUEL IS A VIOLATION!" the suit guy with pointy hair spotted us. Yami glared at the guy. Then the guy grabbed Mokuba by the collar. "I finally found you Mokuba! You gave us such a challenge just to find you." Yami. "Keep your hands off Mokuba!" then I had to say something. "HEY FREAKY POINTY HAIR GUY! TWO OF THOSE STAR CHIPS BELONG TO YA….YUGI!" the suit gave her an icy stare. "Non duelist shouldn't get in other peoples business."

"It is my business when you mess with my pals you gorilla!" Yami placed a hand on my shoulder and glared intently at Pegasus's goon. "Then I challenge you to a duel to get those star chips."

"I don't play games…but if you want to duel someone…then I have set up a special duel for you in that arena." Yami looked over and gone completely pale, "Tha…that's...impossible." in the duel arena was an opponent already, a dark looking opponent. "K…Kaiba?!" was all Yami could get out of his throat.


	12. Ghost vs Ghost

**MG: Sup' everyone! So this was a very fun chapter to write and I based it a bit off the manga and the anime. Manga cause Kaiba didn't interfere with the duel and Anime because there wasn't a creepy ass puppet. (I swear that thing was Chucky incarnate or something) I also gave a little twist at the end. (Spoiler alert) so anyway enjoy XD**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Oh shit was all I could think of. There was no way that this guy was Kaiba…yet he looked exactly like him. "What is wrong Yugi? Too scare to speak?"

"I am not scared imposter." The fake Kaiba smirked. "You don't believe me?"

"YOU SCUMBAG! TO MAKE FUN OF KAIBA IN SUCH A HORRIFIC WAY! I SHOULD RIP YOU TO SHREADS." I was enraged by the display. Seeing this imposter made my stomach turn. This duelist wasn't like the ones that came to the island…I could sense that something was going to happen. Mokuba then shouted. "YOU LOUSY JERK! DON'T YOU JOKE ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!" then the suit gave a smirk. "What is wrong Yugi…you asked for a challenge…go and duel." I grounded my teeth and walked up to the arena. I could feel eyes giving me a worried look. My friends were worried. "I'll be okay guys…" I gave a reinsuring smile. "This is my revenge Yugi…I will kill you if you lose."

"Do I even want to know how?" that was when I felt like I was being stared at by cold eyes. I reached up to my throat and rubbed the puzzle, (the heart shaped pendent was still inside it) is seemed to comfort my mind a little to have it near, yet it didn't get rid of the feeling for long.

The suit laughed as I was standing there paralyzed. "So Yugi…lets see you duel your way out of this." Then Kris looked over and gave a dark look. "wait a second…I know you from somewhere…You're Saruwatari! You're a spy for Industrial illusion!"

"You are a smart girl aren't you…but I don't recall ever meeting before." Kris glared. "We met two years about at a meeting between the O'Hera company and Industrial illusions, you spoke about going into Kaiba corporations to get information on the new technology Kaiba was coming up with."

"You weren't at that meeting…I would have remembered a snotty girl like you." Kris had a shocked expression then glared. I turned my attentions back at my situation.

**Yami Yugi: 2000**

** Imposter Kaiba: 2000**

"I bet three star chips…" the imposter smirked. I glared as I placed the three star chips down. "Fine…I will overcome you."

"The first thing I will do is play battle ox!" that was Kaiba's opening move! But…it must be a fluke, anyone could have that card. I took a deep breath and played a card. "I counter with this card. Dark magician! BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!" I destroyed his battle ox.

**Yami Yugi: 2000**

** Imposter Kaiba: 1200**

"YEA! GO YAMI!" the gang shouted but Kris still had a worried look. "Looks like you were able to get a shot in…I'm impressed. But you know that only adds fuel to my vengeance." I felt a shiver go down my back. Kaiba would want revenge but he wasn't dead…I just know he can't be dead. The imposter drew a card and laughed in glee. "Oh dear Yugi…looks like your luck just ran out at the beginning. You know what card I hold don't you?" If he was talking about the card I was thinking about…it would be impossible because only the real Kaiba had three. "I don't believe you imposter."

"Then let me prove my legitimacy." He summoned his monster. "COME FORTH BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" I could feel my knees buckle from the shock, there just wasn't any way he could have that card. My breathing got heavy from my nerves. I closed my eyes shaking. There was just no way… that was when I could feel what Yugi was feeling. He knew that this guy…who ever he really was, must have taken Kaiba's deck. As much as I believed that to be true…my gut wrenched about it. I could not shake the feeling that this could be Kaiba's ghost. Then Mokuba shouted at me. "YAMI! YOU CAN'T LOSE! THAT FREAK MAY LOOK LIKE MY BROTHER BUT IT ISN'T MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! YOU GOT TO BEAT HIM! IF NOT PEGASUS WINS!" that rekindled my fighting spirit and I gave Mokuba a thumbs up to signal that I haven't given up yet. "Yugi…your death will bring peace to my vengeful soul." I was rattled with thoughts. "Shut up and let me think…" I said venomously. The imposter Kaiba didn't attack me thankfully and placed a card face down. I switched Dark magician in defense and played Curse of Dragon in defense to hold him back. "I knew you would do that coward. I activate stop defence!"

"NO!" Kaiba laughed. "NOW YOU SEE HOW IT FEELS TO BE KILLED LIKE ME! TO EXPERIENCE DEATH LIKE I HAVE! BLUE EYES ATTACK THE ENEMY DRAGON! DRAG YUGI MOTOU INTO THE PITS OF HELL!" he destroyed my dragon and I nearly fell out of the arena. My hands grabbed the back railing tightly as I tried to catch my breath from that blow.

**Yami Yugi: 1000**

** Imposter Kaiba: 1200**

I bit down hard on my lower lip, drawing a drop of blood. How was I going to beat this? Saruwatari laughed as he held onto Mokuba. "Mokuba…perhaps your brother is watching this in the afterlife with happiness."

"MY BROTHER IS NOT DEAD!" Mokuba screamed out of anger. I nodded, as long as someone believed this isn't Kaiba…then I will keep fighting Kaiba. I drew a card and smirked. "I activate magical hats! Now you have a one out of four chance to hit my Magician." The imposter Kaiba glared in annoyance with me. "I ATTACK THE HAT ON CENTER RIGHT!" he attacked and hit nothing. "Sorry that was strike one fake." I drew and played a card face down under another hat. The fake Kaiba glared. "You coward…hiding behind your hats…" I shrugged.

"Then prove that I am a coward. You have a one out of three chance of hitting me…but beware you also have a one out of three chance of hurting yourself too."

"ATTACK THE MIDDLE HAT!"

"Oh…sorry wrong again." Spell binding circle was activated and trapped Blue eyes white dragon while dropping it's attack point. "Now I get to attack with Dark magician!" My magician came out and destroyed the dragon.

** Yami Yugi: 1000**

** Imposter Kaiba: 700**

I was happy to beat the dragon but then an attack came flying at Dark magician and killed him. "WHAT!?" there standing in front of me was a second Blue eyes. "Yugi…you seemed to have forgotten that I have three Blue eyes."

**Yami Yugi: 500**

** Imposter Kaiba: 700**

Shit, doubt clouded my mind. I didn't have Exodia now thanks to Haga and that was how I beat Kaiba the last time…but without Exodia, I was screwed. My heart pounded painfully and I closed my eyes to contemplate. "I play Feral imp…and end my turn…" tears welled up in my eyes. I was going to lose, Pegasus will get Kaiba Corporation and I would have lost the only chance of saving Grandpa, was I really that hopeless? Was I not strong enough to stop his madness? I wiped the tears away before anyone saw them. Might as well die with dignity was my mind set, I looked into the Dragon's cold blue eyes and I noticed something different about this dragon. The eyes were sad, as if it didn't want to hurt me. "I ATTACK WITH BLUE EYES!" The dragon didn't attack. I was astonished by this then a small smile crept up to my lips. Of course, that dragon's heart belonged to Kaiba and Kaiba alone and nothing could change that. The dragon self destructed. "NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE! THERE MUST BE A GLITCH!" I could see that the Imposter's disguise was falling apart. The mask he wore was torn at the side and he glared at me with hateful eyes. In my heart I knew…Kaiba must have heard my troubles, and something stirred in his soul. He was awake…he has to be. "YEA GO YAMI!" everyone cheered. The game wasn't over yet so I waited for the now damasked imposter to finish his move. He placed a monster face down. "I don't know what happened there…but you are not out of the woods yet." He was right about that. He still had one more Blue eyes. "I summon Celtic guardian to the field and attack your defense monster." The imposter didn't have much to say and placed another wall monster and a card face down. He was buying time, so I set a card face down and mystical elf to the field. The tension was thick and he drew his next card. "HA! YOU ARE DEAD NOW YOU LITTLE GOTH FREAK! I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" I cringed. Hopefully my plan works. "ATTACK!"

"I ACTVATE MIRROR FORCE!" the attack bounced off and flew towards Blue eyes. "THEN I ACTIVATE NEGATE ATTACK!" the imposter screamed and the attack was swallowed up by the vortex. "Looks like I saw through your trap."

"You really think that?" I then flipped over the second card I had. "I activate monster reborn to bring back Blue eyes white dragon!" He laughed. "Sure you have Kaiba's dragon…but we would just kill each other!"

"Why do you thing I have Mystical elf on the field? She has been chanting a spell to increase Kaiba's Dragon attack!" the imposer gasped in fear. "NO WAIT! DON'T DO IT!" I stood up and felt all the rage in my heart boil over. "DON'T DO IT!? I DON'T SHOW MERCY TO SCUM LIKE YOU! HOLY BURST STREAM!"

**Yami Yugi: 500**

** Imposter Kaiba: 0**

"Y…You'll pay for that you little asshole…you'll get what's coming for you!" the imposter shouted at me, but my rage was nearly blinding. "I'M NOT THREW WITH YOU, YOU BASTART! YOU MOCKED MY FRIEND, YOU STOLE HIS CARDS, AND YOU THREATENED HIS BROTHER! I SAY THAT IS ENOUGH FOR ME TO REVERT BACK TO MY OLD RUTHLESS WAYS…" I almost lost it when Kris climbed up the grabbed both my arms. "YAMI PLEASE DON'T REVERT BACK TO THAT!"

"KRIS LET GO DAMN IT! HE HAS TO PAY FOR HIS DEEDS!" I was breathing heavily then looked over to where the imposter was. His eyes were large in fear because of me. "I…shit." Kris brushed my bangs out of my face. "Look you won…this wasn't a shadow game…no need to go any further." I heard a clicking sound and out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a person in the woods with a gun aimed at Kris. "KRIS GET DOW…" there was a loud bang and I felt a wave of pain in my arm. "AHKK!" I gripped my arm. Luckily, I was just grazed by the bullet (It cut the jacket and left a mildly deep cut in my arm) but looking to the other side, the Imposter I faced off against was dead. Kris looked at me in shock. We quickly got down. "Oh shit! Yami are you okay?" Honda and Jonouchi asked. "Hold on! I have a first aid kit here!" Anzu dug in her bag and pulled out the white box. Bakura was looking around and gasped. "That man! He not here!" everyone else looked around. "DOUBLE SHIT!" Kris yelled. "THAT BASTARD TOOK MOKUBA AS WELL!" I winced as Anzu dressed the wound. This game had definitely turned deadly.


	13. Time for Revenge

**MG: Sup' guys...sorry this chapter is a bit short but I really didn't want to have the duel start in this chapter yet...This chapter is kind of a easy into a duel chapter (If that made any sense at all) So a comical relief Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Kaiba's POV**

I woke up in my room with an odd feeling. How long was I out for? It felt like an eternity. "MR. KAIBA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" One of my maids shouted in joy. "How long was I out for?"

"Three months sir." I wanted to gasp but instead I just groaned. "Where is Mokuba?"

"I…I'm sorry to be the one to tell you sir but…Your brother has been kidnapped…"

"WHAT! HOW DID THAT HAPPENED!?" the maid looked very frightened so I just decided to get dressed and not yell at the woman any more. "Pegasus sir….You have to stop Pegasus before he take your company away." the maid pleaded. "Don't worry…I will."

**Jonouchi's POV**

Nine hours into the duel tournament and I still only had two stars while Yami had six. I was kind of jealous but at the same time worried for Mokuba and Yugi's Grandpa, both of whom was attacked by Pegasus. I could see the worried look in Yami's eyes. "Hey Yami…Mokuba would be in the castle, we just need to get ten star chips each and storm the castle." Yami gave a slight nod but I know that didn't really lift his mood. Then Kris walked up to him and tried to cheer him up. She whispered something in his eye that made him yelp. "K…KRIS! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I LOOK LIKE THAT! IT'S YUGI'S BODY SO HE DRESSES THE WAY HE WANTS!" Kris smirked. "I just said the biker look would look nice on you…you do wear a lot of leather." Yami just sighed in agitation. "That isn't really my style Kris…I just go with what Yugi wears." Yami gave a frown and Kris smirked. "I see…So I'll talk to Yugi about it then right?" Yami kept quiet. I thought this funny just because I knew Yami liked Kris so her saying he looks handsome in leather catches him off guard. I decided to walk up to him and give him some advice. "Hey Yami…let me talk to you for a bit." Yami blushed. "Ah…sure…what's up?"

"You should definitely try to swoon Kris." Yami turned red. "What!?...Jonouchi…I"

"What? I can tell that you like her. Why not ask her out on a date or something?"

"It's complicated Jonouchi…I appreciate the thought but…. it is just that we…" I rolled my eyes. "Yami, you have pent up romantic feelings for the girl and sooner or later you'll have to get rid of that energy somehow." Yami scrunched up his nose. "You are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

"Yami just talk to her about going on a date…maybe even getting a kiss or two. Just don't go hog wild on romance."

"Jonouchi, I can't do that because this isn't my body…its Yugi's and it just wouldn't be right. And when I'm not in control, Yea Kris can see me but she can't touch me or anything unless she is in my soul room which isn't the most romantic spot." I just smirked. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

**Mai's POV**

I won yet another duel very easily. This was getting boring and I had to get out and lay down. The sun had turned red as it set to the west. I couldn't get that kid Jonouchi's words out of my head. What you can see but can't see? What a bunch of bullshit. This fueled my anger. "RAHK! I WILL BEAT THAT PUNK! I SWEAR IT!" I pondered it, a wig covering a bald head? No…a size D cup a girl wears?...Nope…this was just hopeless. "THERE YOU ARE! YOUR FROM THE BOAT! YOU KICKED ME OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BITCH!"

"Really?...I haven't noticed that I was a girl dog, What do you want Ryuzaki?"

"I want a rematch Duh! And this time don't play those weird mind reading games." I just sighed. "Nope…Not interested."

"YOU…WHAT THE F**KING HELL DO YOU MEAN NO!?"

"When a lady says no…she means it. Besides I've got eight star chips already so I just need to nab two more to get to the finals." Ryuzaki glared. "Damn so you're going after Yugi now aren't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Not yet…he will come in the finals. But first I need to get even with a loud mouth blond."

"You need to get even with yourself?" I growled. "NO YOU DUMBASS! JONOUCHI! YUGI'S PAL!" then a brilliant plan came to mind. "Actually, I'll duel you but on one condition. If you can beat Jonouchi then I will consider you worthy enough to duel you." Ryuzaki smirked. "Hell yea."

"Cool…follow me man servant. Oh and What can you see but can't see?"

"First off I an not your servant and secondly…what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's just a question."

**Kris's POV**

Jonouchi found a duelist to try and challenge. But just like the last ten times, the duelist took one look at Yugi's face. (Yami was tired and decided to let Yugi have control for a while.) "OH HELL NO! I AIN'T DUELING YOU! YUGI WOULD KICK MY ASS!" he ran off and Jonouchi looked defeated. Yugi blushed. "Sorry Jonouchi…"

"It's not your fault Yugi. These guys just don't have any will power." I could see Yami chuckling darkly. _"Yami why the hell are you laughing?" _

_ "They think I'm scary now…they should have seen me back when I was mentally unstable." _

_ "Yami…don't remind me…that was just too much." _

_ "I know." _He gave another deep throaty chuckle. "Oh how cute! You guys look like duck with the way you follow Yugi around." We turned to see Mai behind us. "Ducks!?" Anzu yelped in an offended way. Mai ignored Anzu and looked over at Yugi. "Yugi…doesn't it bother you that they follow you all the time?"

"Not really" Yugi answered awkwardly. I smiled. I knew Yugi was awesome like that. "Oh…wait I shouldn't get you mad…the person I'm after is Jonouchi." Jonouchi laughed. "Mai…didn't I beat you already?"

"Yes Honey…and that is why I'm here. Last time was just a tester…this time you will face my man servant…" that was when we heard another voice. "I AM NOT A MAN SERVANT!" Mai rolled her eyes. "Right anyway You'll have to face the dumbass over there." She pointed to the right and there was Ryuzaki. I looked over and saw Yami glareing darkly. "Uh…Jonouchi…I don't think this will be…" Honda tried to talk but Jonouchi wouldn't have any of it. "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Mai smirked. Something told me that she was after revenge. I looked over at Anzu and even she had an angry look on her face. She was fuming mad. "Jonouchi…" Yugi spoke to Jonouchi in privet. "Hu?"

"I believe you can win…just believe in the heart of the cards and nothing can stop you."

"Thanks Yugi…but can I ask one favor?"

"Sure…anything."

"Don't give me any dueling advice. That goes to Yami as well." Everyone gasped. Bakura spoke. "Jonouchi are you insane!?"

"Perhaps…but a part of me wants to be able to do this…so please don't doubt me…just trust me." Yugi nodded. "Okay Jonouchi…I will stand by that."


	14. Jonouchi stands on his own

**MG: Sup' guys. again sorry that the last chapter was slow and boring, but hopefully you will love this chapter, enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Jonouchi's POV**

What the hell was I thinking!? I just asked Yugi and Yami not to give me any help in this duel…I didn't want to lean on anyone for help on dueling. So my opponent was Ryuzaki. We got to the duel arena and got ready to fight. "YOU GO MY MAN SERVANT! KICK JONOUCHI'S BUTT!" Ryuzaki glared at Mai. "I AM NOT YOUR MAN SERVANT!"

**Jonouchi: 2000**

** Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 2000**

We bet our two star chips and in my first draw, I drew both baby dragon and time wizard! How lucky can I be? "Alrighty then Ryuzaki, I summon my Baby dragon to the field in defense mode then end my turn!"

"Really Jonouchi that is how you are going to open your first turn? How lame. I summon Double headed King Rex to the field and destroy that little toddler Dragon of yours!" I gasped as my Baby Dragon got crushed under that King Rex's foot. "Don't you know not to throw random monster down? Such an amateur." Mai was laughing her ass of and my gang was cheering me on to not let this minor set back get to me. I gave a smirk to show that I haven't given up and drew my next card. "I summon Demonic Ox-man to the field! I attack!"

"You forgot about my monster's power up boost! HA HA HA WHAT A LOSER!"

"WHAT!?" Oh shit! I had forgotten about the boost.

** Jonouchi: 1720**

** Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 2000**

Yugi bit his bottom lip in worry but he still had a hopeful look in his eyes. I looked at my hand. "GO MAN SERVANT! YOU GOT THIS!" Mai cheered. I looked at the field so I don't f**k up again. I had grass lands so that would work out in my favor. "I summon Ax Raider in attack mode!" this should get him now! "Hmm…I summon Sword Dragon in attack mode and I attack your Ax Raider!" I glared at him. "DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THAN FRIGGEN DINOS!?"

"Why can't you handle my all powerful beasts?"

**Jonouchi: 1140**

** Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 2000**

He had two very strong monsters and I was wide open. I looked over at Yugi wishing that I hadn't made that stupid comment to Yugi about not giving me any help. Was I really going to lose here? No! I got to keep my head in the game! If I keep leaning on Yugi…I will never become a good Duelist! But my hand wasn't the best…well I did have my Time Wizard… But without my Baby Dragon that combo was flushed down the toilet. Perhaps it had some other ability. "I set one card face down."

"Hey Ryuzaki…that card Jonouchi played must be his Time Wizard!" Mai exclaimed with glee. "Your right…but he would be too dumb to even know what it is used for!"

"May I finish my move now? I then summon Orge Rock in defense mode and end my turn."

"HA HA HA HA! A CARD LIKE THAT IS NOT GOING TO STAND AGAINST MY DINOS! YOU ARE NOTHING JONOUCHI!" Ryuzaki then destroyed my Orge Rock. "I summon Barbarian #2 to the field in attack mode!" Ryuzaki then killed that monster as well.

**Jonouchi: 665**

** Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 2000**

"Why not just give up Jonouchi…it's pretty obvious who is going to win here."

**Yugi's POV**

"Yugi…Jonouchi still has a chance…right?" I looked up at Jonouchi. "There is one thing he can do." Anzu frowned in worry for Jonouchi. "You have to help Yugi…or else Jonouchi will lose."

"But I promise him that…" then Honda butted in. "Yugi we know he asked you to not give any advice but from how things are going…." Then Bakura spoke. "He'll lose! And If that happens...then what will happen to his sister?" I thought for a bit and decided that I will try to tell Jonouchi. That was when I heard a loud yet strong voice yell. _"NO YUGI! DON'T GIVE UP ON JONOUCHI YET!" _He sounded frantic. I recognized the voice, though it sounded distant. _"….Yami?" _

_ "Good to here you again Yugi! Sorry for yelling like this but it is the only way I could get the message across!" _

_ "Yami…I have to tell Jonouchi…He'll…"_

_ "No you don't! This is Jonouchi's fight!"_

_ "Then what can we do?" _

_ "Rally everyone's spirit up…beside look into Jonouchi's eyes and tell me what you see?!" _I did what Yami said and noticed that Jonouchi had a very determine look in his eyes. _"You're right Yami Jonouchi will win!" _

**Jonouchi's POV**

I glared angrily, I wasn't going to let Ryuzaki get the best of me. "I SUMMON FLAME SWORDS MAN TO THE FIELD AND I ATTACK YOUR BRAINLESS DINO!" Finally I destroyed on of his damn dinosaurs. "YEA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES HU RYUZAKI!"

**Jonouchi: 665**

** Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 1460**

"DAMN IT!" Ryuzaki cursed. Everyone cheered for me. I was finally getting my game strait! "Don't worry…that was just a fluke…" Kris then smirked. "Mai…forgive me for say this but didn't you lose to Jonouchi because he had some skills?"

"He only won because Yugi gave him some advice."

"Yami nor Yugi has given any advice to Jonouchi through out this duel…how do you explain that hu?"

"Yami nor Yugi?" Kris bit her lip and looked away. I had Ryuzaki on the run. He summoned a monster and I was able to destroy it. It felt really good to be on the winning side. Then I destroyed his Two Headed Rex which really made me happy.

**Jonouchi: 665**

** Dinosaur Ryuzaki: 720**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DINO BREATH! KICK HIS ASS ALREADY!" Mai shouted at Rex impatiently. Then Ryuzuki summon Corpse Devouring Dragon in defense mode. I attack his monster. Then he drew another card and smirked. "Oh Jonouchi, I going to kick your ass with this card! I summon Red eyes black dragon!" Oh shit! "Red eyes black dragon ATTACK!" I was attack.

** Jonouchi: 65**

** Dinosaur Ryuzaki:720**

I stared into those red eyes in fear. They were not like Yami's eyes were the crimson color can soften into a kind violet color. These were eyes of fury staring at me. I let my head hang low... was this the end for me? "COME ON JONOUCHI! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP!" I heard Kris shout, but I was done for. I summoned on card on the field feeling defeated. Then Ryuzaki smirked. "Hey since this is a card game…why not ante up your Time Wizard for my Red eyes black dragon?"

"Hu?"

"If you somehow win…then you can have Red eyes…but if I win then I get your Time Wizard." That made Mai mad. "WHAT THE HELL RYUZAKI! THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL! BESIDES…YOU CAN'T JUST BET SOMETHING THAT QUICKLY!"

"Ryuzaki…I'll take that offer." I had forgotten about Time Wizard, I decided that Time Wizard was my last hope. "I activate Time wizard" special effect! One thousand years will go by if he hits his mark!" the roulette started to spin. As it spun faster and fast, everything fell silent. My heart felt like it was pounding in my throat as the arrow started to slow down. Time felt like it was frozen as I waited for the arrow to stop on the good marker for me. It ticked slowed and then…it stopped on the red marker! "OH HELL YEA! WE ARE GOING IN TO THE FUTURE NOW!" everyone cheered, including Mai. "WHAT! NO WAY YOU CAN'T!"

"GUESS WHAT DINO BREATH! I JUST DID!" I attacked with my remaining monster and one the duel! "NO NO NO NO! HOW CAN A NOOBIE LIKE YOU BEAT ME!?" I smirked. "It's called having a good mentor. So hand over your Red Eyes Black Dragon and your star chips." I had four star chips and even better, I had a new kick ass card in my deck.


	15. Panic and Missing

**MG: Sup guys...okay before you guys read this chapter I will just tell you right now, please don't send any hate at me after reading this...(Hides in bomb shelter with barricaded doors!) Enjoy while I hide from potential angry fans. **

* * *

**Kris's POV**

I was happy that Jonouchi won the duel. I say he had the best deal out of all the duels I've seen because he has Red eyes black Dragon now. As we walked on into the woods, night fell fast on us. I looked down at my watch. Seven fifty-five… it was late and people wouldn't be dueling this late would they? The gang sat down and chilled for five minutes until a loud growling sound filled the silent night sky. "UHG! I AM SOOO HUNGRY!" Jonouchi complained loudly. Bakura sighed. "Well it's eight o'clock…" Jonouchi moaned in anguish. "I don't care what time it is…I am going to wither away into nothing!" Honda nodded with pitiful eyes. "I know….me too!" then Honda looked around. "You know I haven't seen any duelist around in a while." Jonouchi looked as if he was ready to rip someone's head off. "OFF COURSE NOT! WHAT KIND OF DUELIST DUELS WHEN IT IS DARK OUT!?" I just rolled my eyes. "Jonouchi…Just calm down will ya…"

"OH LOOK A MUSHROOM! WE'RE SAVED!" Jonouchi tried to eat the mushroom while we all were pulling him away. "BAKA! WHAT IF THAT THING IS POISONOUS!? OR SOME KIND OF MUSHROOM THAT GIVES YOU HALUCINATIONS!?"

"I RATHER DIE WITH A FULL BELLY THAN WITHER AWAY INTO COMPLETE NOTHINGNESS!" I let go of Jonouchi's jacket in frustration. "You know what fine! Let him eat that stupid mushroom if it means so much to him." Yami appear and frowned at me. "What?"

_"Kris don't be so harsh on Jonouchi…we're all hungry…Jonouchi just tends to have a weak will when it comes to hunger." _

"OH SHUT UP YAMI! I KNOW WE ARE HUNGRY BUT THAT IS NO ESCUSE FOR EATING RANDOM MUSHROOMS!" everyone stopped and gave me a shocked look. "What?! I'm being honest…DAMN IT YAMI QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!" I turned red in embarrassment. "Look…I'm not crazy…okay not that crazy but Yami won't shut up!" I sat on the ground and gave a pout. _"HA HA HA HA! Kris my dear…you don't need to get so worked up…"_

_ "I'm not worked up! You just get under my skin sometimes."_

_ "Isn't that what I am supposed to do?"_ Yami gave a seductive smirk that made me turn even redder. "OH….THAT'S ENOUGH FROM YOU LIPS MISTER!" I snapped at him for that. Yami then walked up to me, knelt down in front of me, (I wasn't to far from Yugi so he was able to walk up to me) and placed a pale thin hand on m head. (I couldn't feel his touch but just a warmer change in the air temperature where his hand was.) _"Don't be so harsh my dear. You are just tired." _

_ "I know…" _I subconsciously reached up to stroke his cheek, just to phase through his face, like he was a mirage. Yami smiled in understanding. _"It's okay Kris…thank you for the thought." _

_ "Sorry…I forgot…that…well…" _

"Hey there! You guys look like your famished. Mai came up with her bags and a candy bar in hand. "Mai?"

"Look…lets call it a truce for tonight, I've got food, some showers, and sleeping bags for tonight." We all decided that this would be a good idea. "I'll get the fire wood." Yugi volunteered. "I can cook." Bakura chimed in. Mai smirked. "That leaves Jonuochi and Honda to get some water for the showers." Then Mai turned to Anzu and myself. "You girls should take a shower…just because you hang with guys doesn't mean you have to smell like them." Anzu had a questioning look. "Why are you helping us out all of a sudden?"

"We girls have to help out each other…I also was curious about Yugi. He acts differently when he duels. And you guys say Yami a lot, why is that?" I blushed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you Mai." Mai smirked. "Try me…" Anzu gave me a worried look then nodded for me to tell her. "Mai…I'm a median…which means I can see spirits." Mai just nodded. "Well….Yami is the spirit that resides in the Millennium puzzle…the pendent Yugi wears…and sometimes depending on each others moods…Yami would take over Yugi's body and duel. But he usually not out much." Mai smirked. "I believe you…Kris right?"

"Really?" Both Anzu and I looked at each other in shock. Mai looked over at Yugi who was busy talking to Bakura while starting the fire. "Kris…you have a really special gift and though I can't see this Yami…I know you are telling the truth because I could just sense it." Mai then gave each of us a shower. "The showers are easy to set up, I'll help out and keep guard outside to make sure we don't have any peeping Toms."

We got our showers and sat down for dinner. Bakura was a mean cook because his stew was fantastic. We chatted for a bit. Bakura smiled, "So I know you guys have a card you can relate to…which card would that be?" I smirked and got out my deck. "Let me see real quick…uh…Ah here she is…Guardian Eatos. I love her effects and she reminds me of America…" Mai smirked. "Harpy lady, she is strong, sexy, and most importantly, very confident." Jonouchi rummaged through his deck. "I would have to say…..Flame swords man! He kicks ass!" Honda looked through his deck and pulled up a card. "Cyber commander. He just looks cool." Anzu said Magician of Faith and Yugi said Dark magician. "Bakura you brought up the question…so who would you be?"

"Change of heart…I know it isn't a monster card…but I think back to when you guys defeated that…" Bakura then remembered that Mai was there. "That bully…that gave me a 'change of heart' about what was going on being my fault." Mai stretched her arms got up. "I'm heading up to my tent. Kris…Anzu, You girls and bunk with me…who know what these boys would do at night." Jonouchi was ready to argue when Yugi smiled. "Jonouchi…be nice."

"Oh…fine."

**Yugi's POV**

"Grandpa…I've gotten six star chips now." I was talking to Grandpa in the video player. "That is great Yugi! You can do it!"

"the last day is tomorrow…I promise I will defeat Pegasus."

"Yugi…have a good night sleep and make sure to eat something for breakfast in the morning." I just smiled. "I will Grandpa…good night." I turned the video tape off and placed it back in my bag. I felt a yawn come and decided to rest my eyes for a little.

**Anzu's POV**

Kris, Mai, and I were in the tent. "So Mai…you've worked with cards most of your life hu?"

"Yea…I was a casino card dealer on a cruise liner for years…men coming in and letting greed take over. I came to hate that kind of qualities in people so I tend to keep myself distant. Yet when I look at you six…I can see that hope isn't totally lost." Then a smirk came to Mai. "By the way…I noticed something about both of you." Kris and I looked at each other. "What do you mean?" Kris asked. "Kris…You said you are a median and can see Yami. I noticed that when I was walking up to you guys. You reached up to thin air…but I could imagine that Yami was right in front of you wasn't he?" Kris blushed. "He was…he was teasing me though."

"Oh no…I think you like him…right?" Kris blush darkened. "Ye…yea…I do…but it's complicated. We both know it is too complicated to have those kinds of feelings…" Mai gave a sad look. I thought she was sympathizing with Kris. I know I was because of how Yami and Kris acted around each other. There was a tension. "Escuse me…I need to get some air." Kris got up and left the tent. Mai sighed. "Poor girl…" then she turned her attention to me. "You Anzu…You have a crush on Yugi don't you?" I gasped and turned red. "What me have a crush on Yugi!?..." Mai smiled. "I can see it…and it looks like Yugi feels the same way. Like Kris's sixth sense, I can tell when people like each other." I had nothing to say. "Oh…Yugi…he's out by the cliffs…I told him you wanted to talk to you about something." I was having a heart attack by now. "I….I guess I should go talk to him…hu." Mai smirked. "Just remember…women tend to have the advantage at night." I couldn't believe I was going through with this.

I spotted Yugi sitting at the cliff looking out to the ocean. I don't know why because he always was like a child, but seeing him on the cliff with the wind blowing through his hair…he looked older, more like Yami but not so intense. Yugi saw me coming and smiled. "Hey Anzu…Mai said you wanted to talk about something."

"Oh…yea…I just wanted to chill out with you that's it." Yugi smiled silently and we both sat down looking at the sky. "Hey Yugi…remember when we first met in elementary school and you gave me that video game…but I was so bad at it that I broke it…you laughed sweetly and gave me an easier game." Yugi stayed quiet. He seemed a bit unsure of what to do. "Yugi…are you okay?"

"Sorry Anzu…it's just…I know that Yami and Kris like each other…yet Yami is trying really hard to not do anything for himself…he's always trying to protect me."

"Well…Yami doesn't want to do something that could harm you." I said with a smile. "But…I don't want him to hide that emotion. Even though I can hear him faintly, I can tell that he's been through a lot as it is and I just feel like I have to help him out some how…but I don't know how." I smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's hand. "Yugi…I don't care what people say…you always have such a big heart. I think that is why the puzzle picked you. Because you are such a kind hearted person that is what I love about you." Did I seriously say love out loud!? I did and Yugi blushed as we both noticed how long we were holding hands. Then Yugi smiled. "Thanks Anzu…" I smiled and we looked up at the night sky.

**Kris's POV**

I had to get out of that tent. I know Mai meant well but I didn't want to talk about Yami like that. Looking around in the woods I felt as if I was being followed. There was an icy chill in the air. _"Yami?..." _there was no reply, anyway if Yami was in the room the room usually gets warmer not colder. _"Ha ha ha ha ha"_ there was a creepy laugh from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw the girl with green eyes but this time she was as pale as paper and her dress covered in blood. _"The evil one is in front of me…my my my….you will die tonight!" _I backed up in utter fear. This chick was ready to kill me. There in her hand was a bloody knife. I ran! I ran as fast as I could through the thick woods. She was close behind me. "LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE!" she cackled at my pitiful cries for help. _"Your friends can't help you Kisimra…you can't run forever HA HA HA HA HA!" _ Kisimra? Where have I heard that name before? Then I remembered the first odd dream that I had of the young Egyptian girl whose family was murdered. "I AM NOT KISIMRA!" the girl cackled. _"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?" _I ran right into a small grave yard and tripped over a tombstone. I looked up at the stone and my eyes grew large. "wh…what?" on the stone was a name all too familiar to me. "Kris…O'Hera?!" the stone was there for three years…exactly the same amount of years that I could remember. The ghost girl laughed as I looked up in fear. _"Y…you can't be serious…I'm Kris O'Hera…" _the ghost girl shook her head. _"Then look at the picture." _I picked up the picture and my hands shook in shock. I was looking at the ghost girl. Then I flipped the picture and read what it said. "To my precious daughter…Kris O'Hera." Looking back up at the ghost girl I felt like a hole was punched through my heart. "Wha…what happened to you?"

_"A lady in white…can into my life…little did I know…that I had sold my soul." _With that she faded away. I looked at the picture again as tears fell from my eyes. If this was Kris O'Hera…then who was I? "Kris!?" I looked up and saw that I had made a huge circle. I was about thirty feet from the campsite and I saw that Yami had taken over Yugi's form "Kris! Where have you been!? We were looking for you!" I couldn't say anything. Yami jumped the railing and walked over in a hurry. "Come Kris this is an emergency! Mai is missing!" I didn't get up or say a word. "Kris?"

"Don't…call…me…Kris…" Yami frowned in confusion. "Kris come on…that's your name…what else would I call you? Lady Hawk?" I shook my head and let my bangs fall in front of my face. "Don't…call…me…Kris…" Yami then got frustrated. "KRIS O'HERA! WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! THAT IS YOUR BIRTH NAME IS IT NOT!?" I then got up and looked Yami in the eye. "I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! SO JUST LEAVE ME BE!" he then noticed the picture in my hands. "What is that?" I turned around and shook my head. "I…I can't…" Yami then roughly grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. He glared into my eyes, saying nothing. He looked like he was searching for something in my eyes. "You've been crying…and terrified…what has happened Kris?" then I did something that I deeply regretted. I slapped him hard across the face, leaving a welp mark against his jaw. Yami gave me a look of shock as he slowly touched the shallow cut as it started to bleed. "Yami…I….I'm sorry but…I can't stay….I'll just hurt more people or worse…I can't be trusted!" Yami frowned in worry and was going to say something else when I turned on my heels and ran out of there. "KRIS! KRIS COME BACK!" I glanced back and saw the hurt and confused look in his eyes. He looked back as the others called for him. He hesitated, looking in my direction. Then ran out of the grave yard to help Mai.

* * *

**Yami: Hi guys...since MG is hiding out for a little I will be introducing the Chapters for a while. Leave your questions ,comments ,or concerns in the review box and MG will try to address them through either the coments or PMs. Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	16. True Darkness

**Yami: Hey everyone...Yami here, So MG wanted to tell you that she took an idea from one of the episodes from season zero and incorporated it into My duel with Panic so just don't freak out with the chance also no characters were actually harmed in the writing of this chapter...it's like a movie,stunts and all. enjoy.**

* * *

**Yami's POV**

When Kris slapped me across the face, I knew that there was something that truly rattled her heart. The thing was that it can to such a shock to me that I was unsure of what to do. My first thought was to chase after her. But when the gang called me to go help save Mai…I was in a dilemma. I couldn't comprehend this sudden hurt in my chest. I numbly headed towards the gang and after Mai's screams…but…I was in my own state of shock. "Yami…where's Kris?" Everyone asked. I stayed quiet "I…" I hurried after the screams to avoid the questions.

**Mai's POV**

I was forced into dueling this creep, but his strategy was able to rattle me. I was truly scared and with his final blow. I screamed in fear. I had lost…I would not be able to duel Yugi or Yami…I was finished. "HA HA HA HA! You lose bitch!" I glared angrily at him. That creep was sadistic. The cuffs that held my wrist were released and he took all eight of my star chips. I shook in anger, frustration, and worst of all, fear. "MAI!" I heard a yell out in the distant. Looking over I saw Yugi and the almost the rest of the gang. Kris was missing. "Guys?" the player killer got up and smirked in a sick manner. "Well well well, Looks like the great Yugi Motou has come to face me. Yami just glared at the guy with a deadly look that I haven't seen in his eyes, yet I could tell that something bad had happen to but to ask right now was not only a distraction, I could tell that he wouldn't want to talk now. "Yu…Yami be careful! This guy is a player killer and he is a ruthless duelist!" the player killer smirked in satisfaction from my words. "That's right…I'll eliminate you like I did this worthless woman." I cringed at the word worthless. Yami didn't even flinch. "If I duel you…you will give Mai back her star chips…all eight star chips." Then he looked over at me. "Mai…I'll get your star chips back…trust me. He is nothing…I'll be quick with this match." The player killer laughed. "That is a hefty price you are betting…yet you are two chips short to make such a bet. What will you give up to compensate?" Yami clutched that pendent tightly and closed his eyes contemplating his next move. He took out a pocket knife from his pocket and tossed it to the player killer. "My life…two cuts at the throat…or two stabs to the heart will make up for the two star chips." There was a shake to his voice. Something was hurting him and for him to make such a harsh bet seemed like he was desperate to face this man. "So Player killer…do you have a name or do I have to come up of a name for you?"

"Panic…because you will panic with my strategy."

"We will see." They went to the arena and got ready to duel.

**Yami's POV**

I glared into Panic's eyes. I could tell that he was a coward. The arena activated and we got ready to duel. "You know…I've taken lives before right. I won't have any mercy on your life."

"I don't expect mercy Panic. You don't know my capabilities." I tightened my grip on my puzzle. "Well…Let me just set up the game." Suddenly shackles sprung out and caught my wrists! "WHAT THE!?" Panic laughed. "Did I scare you with those shackles? That is so my opponents won't run away in fear." I gave a smirk. "What fear? I don't fear cowards like you."

"What did you call me?" I kept my eyes on him. "A coward…you are nothing but a lowlife coward." There was a twinge of pain in my heart. Kris…I need you more than ever…I just need to know that you are okay. "I am not a coward…do you want to know what I will do when you lose life point?" he pressed a button on his dash and I felt a jolt of electricity coursing through me. "AHHHKKKK!"

"YAMI!" the electricity stopped and I hunched over. "Interesting…you are sick." Panic laughed at my pain. "Shocking right? Every time you lose life points, that will happen."

**Yami Yugi: 2000**

** Panic: 2000**

"Fine by me…but in the end it is you who will get the biggest shock. With a penalty game." Panic went first. "I summon the card, Castle of Dark Illusions!" I watched as darkness covered his side of the field. He wanted darkness I will give him darkness. I could barely see him. "Are you scared yet Yugi?"

"I've stopped fearing the shadows a long time ago." I drew my first card. "I summon Celtic guardian in defense mode." Then Panic summoned a monster but I could not see it in the shadows. It attacked me full on. "AHK!" I yelped. I wasn't expecting the attack to be that harsh. Mai glared. "THAT WAS THE SAME DIRTY TRICK HE USED AGAINST ME YAMI! YOU MUST BE CAREFUL YAMI!" I had to get rid of that castle…that was what was casting that shadow. "I set Winged Dragon in defense."

"For a goth freak…you are running from the shadows. But instead of attacking you I will set another monster in attack mode." I glared. I can't just hide behind my monsters as a shield. "I attack!" My dragon attack and even though it missed I was able to get a glimpse of what I was fighting. "too bad Yugi…Yea you got a glimpse of my monsters but you will never be able to hit them." I bit my lower lip. He was right...I couldn't get a hit in if I can't see what I was aiming at. "Prepare yourself Yugi. I ATTACK!"

**Yami Yugi: 1600**

** Panic: 2000**

Then Panic laughed as electricity coursed through me. "AHHK!" when it stopped and hunched over and clutched my puzzle, since it was metal the electricity was extra strong to me. I was shaking. "I see your fear now Yugi…so you fear being hurt don't you?" I started to laugh. "WHAT? WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" I looked up with a dark grin. "I found a big loop hole in your so called darkness… and I have a card that will help me beat you in five turns."

"WHAT! YOU LIE YOU MUST BE LYING!" I smirked. "Oh really? I can even show you the card. Then I will show you the true powers of darkness." I flipped the card in my hand and revealed in to be swords of revealing lights. "Why would you even show me your card!?"

"Just to instill some truth in you, Oh right…it was my turn wasn't it? So I will play Curse of dragon in defense mode and then I will place this nice card done and end my turn." I heard Anzu questioning why I showed my card. Then Mai answered Anzu saying that most of my tactics were using words. Which was true. Panic was in a word 'panicking'. "I WILL SHOW YOU! YOU F**KING LITTLE GOTH BOY! I SUMMON REAPER OF THE CARDS TO TAKE THAT SWORD OF LIGHT AWAY!"

"And you just don't get it you dumbass…"

"WHAT!?" I revealed my trap and ensnare his creature. "I never said I played my trump card on the field."

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"It's not that hard to trick a dumbass coward like you!" I had hit a nerve. He pushed that electric button and shocked me. "RRRAKK" I fell to my knees panting after that shock. "Figures…cowering again, I play my trump car…card down plus an extra card f…face down." I clutched my chest. My heart was beating painfully as if I had a knife running through it. Perhaps that last shock did some damage but I was determined to get this duel done and over with so I can start looking for Kris. Panic looked scared. "You can see it can't you? The electric chair calling to you."

"You're the own tied down to the electric chair you little piece of shit!" I used my puzzle to project an illusion in his mind. "AHK!" he yelped. "What is wrong? Did something scare you? The shadows are a doubled edge sword. At one end it can shield you but on the other…if you get consumed by it…it will drive you into insanity."

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE F**K UP I WILL MAKE YOU FRY!" I gave a smirk. "I believe it is your turn."

"grrr…" He drew a card then gave a sickly grin. "HAHAHAHA I HAVE THE ULTIMATE CARD TO KICK YOUR ASS WITH! COME FORTH KING OF YAMIMAKAI!" He attacked and I activated my trap. "That attack isn't going to work. You should have paid closer attention." He ended up attacking his own monster.

**Yami Yugi: 1600**

** Panic: 1200**

"I grow tired of this darkness so I activate swords of revealing lights!" the swords appeared and got rid of the darkness. "Pity Panic…I think I liked it better with the shadows…but now I have to see your ugly mug. Oh did I mention you have two more turns before a penalty game awaits?"

"YOU THINK YOU ARE SO SMART HU YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BRAT!"

"Why thank you for noticing…that was a nice thing to say for a change." I egged on. "Besides with my swords on the field, You can't attack for three turns…what will you do?" He drew then laughed. "HA HA HA HA I ACTIVATE YELLOW LUSTER SHIELD! NOW YOU CAN'T ATTACK AT ALL EITHER!" I just sighed. "Figures…your cowering again behind those shields."

"Oh yea? And how will you be able to beat me in two turns then Yugi…you might as well give up."

"At least I have the balls to be able to fight. All you do is hide behind your defenses until you are sure you can't be hurt, I find it hard to believe you are even a duelist." Panic had nothing to say. "I take your silence as my words hitting their mark then. I summon Gaia the fierce knight then activate my face down card, polymerization to fuse my knight with my dragon to form Gaia the dragon champion."

"D…DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!"

"I CAN AND I WILL! IN ONE TURNS" the look in Panic's face said it all. He was scared of me, he couldn't tell if I was telling the truth or if what I said is a bluff. He drew a card and summoned a monster in defense mode. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "You are pathetic… setting up more defensive tactics…never on the offensive. You say things to scare other like a huge bully but you are like a little dog…a lot of bark but no bite what so ever."

"You can't win…after my monsters attack you, you will beg for mercy when I slit your throat."

"There is no more moves after this. I play catapult turtle to the field! Then I use it's special effect and launch my Gaia into the castle itself!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!? YOUR MONSTER CAN'T DEFEAT MY CASTLE! IT HAS THIRTY-ONE HUNDRED DEFENSIVE POINTS."

"I know…" the shackles sent a shock into me and I clutched my chest as every muscle in my body seized up. "AHK!"

**Yami Yugi: 300**

** Panic: 1200**

I waited for Panic's reaction. "HAHAHAHA! AND YOU SAID I HAD NO BITE! YOU WASTED YOUR MONSTER'S LIFE! YOU WILL DIE!"

"God you are dense…"

"Hu?" I pointed towards the floating castle. "Do you wonder how a castle that just lost its floatation device still floating?"

"Wait…WHAT THE SWORDS! THEY ARE KEEPING THE CASTLE UP!"

"And guess what is going away on this turn." Panic freaked out as the swords started to falter. "RUN GET OUT OF THERE MY MONSTERS!"

"They can't get out Panic…you trapped them in there…if you were a real duelist…you would never lock your monsters up like that." His monters were crushed as the swords disappeared. "NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU! NO!" I got up and glared angrily as my puzzle started to glow. "You harmed my friend Mai…and got in the way of my looking for Kris…"

"OH YEA TAKE THIS!" Panic smashed the control panel and electricity slammed into me. "AHHHK!"

"YOU MAY HAVE ONE BUT I WILL KILL YOU FOR SHAMEING ME LIKE THIS!" I yanked on the chains trying to get free, thought my muscle in my arms were out of my own control. Luckly, the puzzle somehow used its powers to break the chains at the wrist and I fell backwards. "AHK!" I landed square on my ass. I noticed that Panic hoped down and was trying to run. I grabbed the knife and threw it at him, the blade plunged into the back of his knees. "OWWW!" I hurried over to him and pulled him off the ground and nearly screamed. "NOT ONLY ARE YOU A COWARD! BUT YOU ARE A DISHONORABLE THEIF! HAND OVER THE STAR CHIPS THAT YOU OWE NOW! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE NOW HOLD UP YOUR END!" Panic nodded in agreement and handed over Mai's star chips. Then I took back the knife and glared menacingly at him. "If I find out that you try to kill another soul here…whether he or she is my friend or not…I will not hesitate next time to aim at your heart." I lied about taking his life but it worked and he limped off in defeat.

"Yami that was amazing." Everyone said in awe. But I was not done. "Mai…here…take these." Mai hesitated. "What is wrong?"

"Yami…I never had anyone stick up for me like that…thank you." She took them and then frowned. "Where is Kris Yami?" I shook in the thought. "She…Something is wrong with her…we have to go look for her now!" I suddenly felt dizzy and I tripped over my own feet. Jonouchi caught me before I fell flat on my face. "Yami you need to rest…Honda, Bakura, and I will look for Kris…but you…you've been through a lot."

"No you don't understand Jonouchi! I have to find her! Something really scared her and she ran off before I could even ask." I forced myself out of Jonouchi's arms and tried to stand up right…but my legs gave away and I collapse. Jonouchi caught me again. "Yami…I know what is up…you are too tired to be moving around. Those electric shocks zapped your energy…you seriously need to rest." Before I could protest, Yugi forced me back in the puzzle in concern for my health, _"Yami…Jonouchi is right…you are in no condition to keep going at the moment…I'll take over and help look for Kris, I can tell that match hit you harshly because of the puzzle." _

_ "Yu…gi…" _before I could get another word in…I blacked out in my soul room.


	17. Kris to Kisimra

**MG: Hello again...Yea I will give Yami a pat on the back and a thanks for taking my place on that last two chapters. Now for this chapter I did come up with this duel on my own using cards that I could remember (Or actually have in my deck) and the dueling rules for Duelist Kingdom (No sacrifices for five and up star monsters). So please don't fuss over how I have cards that come later on in the series in this chapter because I was trying to come up with a good deck for Kris (She is a scrapper duelist so a mix match is the best for her fighting style). Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and Kris's (excuse me Kisimra) deck.**

* * *

**Kris's POV**

I was running for over an hour until I collapse from exhaustion. Yami or anyone else for that matter would be able to find me but I knew that I had to head to the castle to stop Pegasus. That was when I saw the other ghost girl with blue eyes. "It's you…the good ghost." The girl smiled but then looked sad. _"Why did you run from your friends?" _

"I can't risk them getting hurt…if what that other spirit said about me is true…then they could be in big trouble." The ghost girl shook her head. _"What she said is partly true…but you mustn't run from the truth. You must stay with those who can heal you." _I moaned as tears started to form in my eyes again. "HOW!? I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM?! YEA I HAD THREE YEARS OF MEMORIES…BUT THEY TURN OUT TO BE JUST LIES…I THINK THAT IS WORST THAN HAVING NO MEMORIES AT ALL!" The ghost girl shook her head. _"That is not true…no memories drive some to insanity. Look at spirit friend…he nearly went insane from loneliness and confusion. but with people and friends…he is happier." _

"But not as happy as he could be. I can't face him…not after slapping him like that. I was wrong to do that but…I was panicked and I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him that my name was a lie…that all I am is a lie. He punishes those whom are wicked at heart." The ghost girl sat next to me and took my hand. She was as cold as ice. _"I don't think that was the reason why you ran. I think it is because…because you need to find the answers you seek on your own." _I snapped at the ghost. "SEEK MY OWN ANSWERS! WHERE IN GODS NAME WOULD I EVEN START?!" the specter smiled as the pointed towards the castle. _"Pegasus…He has some answers. Including your true name but…you already know your real name." _

"Kisimra? I can't be Kisimra. She is just a figment of my imagination."

_"Are you truly sure about that?" _

"Ye….no…" the ghost girl got up and started to walk away. "He…HEY WAIT!" she stopped and looked over her shoulder. _"Yes?" _

"I…I want to know who I am…and if it means to go strait to Pegasus…I am willing to do so…but to get into the castle I would need ten star chips."

_"You have a deck don't you?" _

"Yea but I'm not a contestant. I didn't come with a star chip and starting this late in the tournament would be a horrible set back." The phantom pondered this. _"I believe if you go to the west from here. Your spirit friend has just defeated a player killer. He has given up since he was beaten …find him and duel for his glove and star chips. He has about eight left over after that lost." _I frowned. "Will you help me then…I never really dueled anyone else but Yugi and Yami."

_ "For this first duel yes…then you are on your own…you'll see why you need the star chips for your friend." _ So they walked west and soon Kris spotted a tall bulky man with a dark trench coat and a limp. I walked closer, he seem like a creeper, he was wounded in the back of the leg. _"Is he the one I need to duel?" _

_ "Not yet…the man you will duel will come soon…ah here he is." _Another man walked up to the trench coat creep and started to talk to him. "So…I just had some fun with the ladies….dude…Panic what the hell happen to your leg?"

"I had dueled this goth punk…the little bastard beat me."

"Damn…you had it rough…" Panick just glared. "you think?" I had to think, Goth punk must be Yami. Shit if Yami did that to a huge man like that…he was either really pissed off or…really upset. "I guess it's go time." I got out of my hiding spot and stepped into the moon light. "HEY HOT SHOT! I WANT A DUEL WITH YOU!" both men looked up at me and laughed. Panic looked over at his buddy and started to mock me. "Did I just here a little dog yelping in the woods?"

"Yea yea…I thing it was a little lost puppy who thinks she can duel. Ha ha ha!" I growled in frustration. "I am serious…I want a duel…and I will duel for the creeper's glove and star chips. I know his has eight left over." Panic glared at me. "How did a little girl like you possibly know that I have eight star chips?"

"Call it a median's intuition." The guys rolled their eyes. "So you wanna duel little girl…tell me then girly…what do you have to offer to us…I don't see any star chips on you or even a duelist glove…so…what do you have?" I hadn't thought this part through? If I were Yami I would bet my life but I'm not Yami and betting my life was a bit harsh to my taste. The Panic had a sick idea. "Why not your innocence then?" I glared. The other guy smirked. "Yea…if you lose…I get to get it on with you. Refuse this offer and you will get it." I've been threaten like this before and Yami had to bail my ass out. This time there was no Yami to bail me out. "Fine…but you will get your ass kicked." We got ready to duel.

**Kris O'Hera: 2000**

** Panic's buddy: 2000**

I had to start things off. Looking at my hand I had two monsters and three spells._ "Okay…let me draw a good card here!" _I drew a card and smiled. "I summon Maha Valio in defense mode then I set two cards face down." My opponent looked un-amused. "Maha Valio…I can beat that card easily. I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode and attack your Maha Vailo!" I smirked as I activated one of my spells. "Sir I will gladly destroy your monsters with dark hole…and though I also destroyed my own monster as well…I can activate a second spell card to bring Maha back! Moster Reborn!" in an instant Maha Vailo came back and I swore he gave me a relieved smile. "Hey sir…I never got your name by the way?"

"Toru…Toru Backstar."

"Toru hu? Well Toru…do you end your turn?"

"Uhg…I play one card face down and end my turn." I sighed as I drew my next card. This one was a good one… "I summon Hyabusa Knight in attack mode! I attack!" Toru just smirked. "You fell for my trap…"

"Shit!"

"I trap Hayabusa knight in spell binding circle! Now he can't attack nor defend." I growled. But I couldn't be reckless…yet I was. "Then I switch Maha Vailo in attack position and attack!"

_ "No Kisimra!" _It was too late.

**Kris O'Hera: 2000**

** Toru: 450**

_"What is the big deal?...I got him on the ropes…he isn't that tough." _Then Toru started to laugh. "HA HA HA HA STUPID GIRL! YOU DON'T KNOW MY STRATEGY AT ALL!" then He played a spell card. "I activate the spell card Dian Keto the Cure master. I get a thousand point boost."

**Kris O'Hera: 2000**

** Toru: 1450**

"Okay big deal…I can still beat you in one turn with just one attack!"

"Really? I set one card face down and set one card on the field, and end my turn." I laughed. "I WIN! MAHA VAILO ATTACK!"

"ACTIVATE MIRRO FORCE!" my eyes grew large when my attack was bounced back and destroy not only Maha Vailo but also Hayabusa Knight. Toru laughed as he saw my shock expression. "Too bad…now I summon D.D survivor on the field and attack you directly!"

**Kris O'Hera: 200**

** Toru: 1450**

I bit on my lower lip and looked at my hand. I had nothing… "I set Watapon in defense mode and set one card face down. Ending my turn." I looked down in sadness. I really could use some cheering right now…or Yami's approval on my moves or even just his friggen sarcastic criticisms right now. "Looks like you are giving up girly…Ha…I guess I am a ladies man…trust me I will make this a night you won't forget." He licked his lips in a sick smirk. That got my blood boiling. "OH JUST HIT ME YOU F**KING SICKO!" He attacked my Watabon. I drew again and didn't get anything that I could use. "I end…"

"Not even a fight? I'm getting laid tonight Ha!" he attacked and I smirked. "PSCYHE! I ACTIVATE MY TRAP CARD WABOKU! THIS CARD REDUCES THAT ATTACK TO ZERO! SUCK IT MAGGOT!" He just shrugged. "What ever…it is obvious you have no monsters in your hand…unless a miracle happens…your mine girly." I looked at my deck and felt my heart jump up to my throat. Was I really able to do what Yami did? To get the exact card I needed in the last minute? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and just prayed. _"Kisimra…you can do this…don't give into your fears." _The ghost girl said with a smile. Her blue eyes had hope. I nodded and smiled. _"You really didn't interfere with the duel? Why is that?"_

_ "Because you are already a skilled duelist…you just need courage and the heart of the cards." _

_ "Heart of the cards…your right…I've seen it first hand with Yami and Jonouchi…so why not me." _

_ "That is the spirit." _Toru got tire of my staling. "Hey hurry up and lose so I can bang you!"

"Not today!" I drew my card and my heart skipped a beat to what I drew. _"thank you heart of the cards! I f**king love you!" _"Toru…you do know what I will do to you now right?" Toru glared. "F**k me?"

"Oh yea…with this! I summon Guardian Eatos to the field!" Guardian Eatos came to the field, her eyes burned with eagerness to fight. Toru shuddered but kept a cool face. "No…no matter. Eatos won't bring me down to zero…" I just smirked. "I not done yet. I then equip her with the spell black pendent which raises her attack to three thousand."

"Still not enough girly…not enough to knock my point to zero."

"Yes….you'er right I need about five more point to really get all your life points in this turn…if only there was a special effect Guardian Eatos has to boost her points just a small bit…oh wait she does…I just need to send one of your monsters in the grave yard out of play to get those extra points…with a grand total of thirty five hundred points…is that enough to beat you?" Toru shook in fear. "I…I…OH F**K!"

"GUARDIAN EATOS! ATTACK WITH HEAVENLY SWORD SLASH!" She took her blade and destroyed D.D survivor. In my mind I think Yami would be happy for me…or fuss at me for acting like Kaiba when it comes to boosting my monsters points…but mostly proud of me. Toru growled as he took the Duelist glove with the star chips from Panic and tossed it to me. "Damn…who taught you how to duel just out of curiosity?" I smirked as I placed the glove on my hand. "The rising star Yugi Motou of course…You have to know how to duel if you live under the same roof as him." Panic cringed at the name and Toru shivered in fear. "Shit…I will never disrespect women again."

I walked away and then looked at the glove. I noticed my reflection and frowned. The girl in the reflection wasn't me (It was but I didn't feel like I was me in that reflection) _"What is wrong?" _

_ "I don't want to look like Kris…the blond Kris…I know she is still after me…and might go after my friends." _

_ "What do you propose?" _

_ "I'm going to accept that I am not Kris but Kisimra…to do that…I'll have to change my look a bit." _The blue eyed ghost smiled. _"Good…You are on your way to finding your memories as well." _With that she faded away. I looked in my bag and found some scissors, a change of clothing, and just enough turquoises dye for a bright streak in my black raven hair.


	18. Kaiba's Arrival

**MG: Sup' everyone, This duel was a bit shorter than the other ones I have worked with and Now I can do more with Kaiba as well which I am looking forward to. enjoy.**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

As we searched for Kris, there was this sudden sound of wind rushing through the trees. I didn't take any heed to it until I started to hear the distant sounds of what seems to be a motor, a very large motor. "Hu…do you hear that!?" Jonouchi pondered. "Yea…it's getting louder." Mai said in an irritated tone. "And windier…" I muttered. We looked around and nearly screamed when a helicopter swooped low on the tree lines and landed in the field opening ahead of us. "What on earth!?" then when the door opened, I noticed who was the pilot of the helicopter. Seto Kaiba. "Hmph…" Kaiba glared in my direction. Out of instinct, I gave a small smile. "Hey Kaiba!" Kaiba just sighed. "I guess we meet again." I ran over to him with the others protesting and took his deck out of my bag. "Kaiba…one of the guys I've dueled stole your deck…it is only right that I return it to you." Kaiba hesitated, then took his deck and gave no signs of emotion. "For now Yugi…you have my thanks but don't forget that I will beat you sooner or later." He turned then looked down. "Also…I know that Pegasus is after Kaiba corp. So I am only saying this once. It will be me who will defeat Pegasus with my own hands." I could hear Jonouchi growling under his breath. "KAIBA STOP RIGHT THERE! DID YOU FORGET THE HELL YOU PUT US THROUGH AT DEATH T!?"

"Oh you're still hanging around? I had almost forgotten that Yugi has a mutt like you for a friend."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME MONEY BAGS?!" Kaiba smirked as he noticed the duelist glove on Jonouchi's wrist. "Well I didn't know you were in the competition…this would be easier than I thought."

"OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU SORRY RICH ASS BACK TO JAPAN KAIBA AND I AM GOING TO DO THAT DUELIST STYLE!" I tried to restrain Jonouchi. "Jonouchi…don't forget that we have to find Kris…" everyone tried to calm Jonouchi but he was already too fired up. Kaiba smirked. "You do realize who you are challenging right? I won't have any mercy for a beginner like you."

"OH THAT IS IT! YOU PISS ME OFF KAIBA! YOU WILL BE EATING THOSE WORDS UP WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS! MEET ME AT THAT DUELING ARENA AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS!" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "No…I have something better that that outdated junk." Kaiba opened his brief case and took out this bizarre looking equipment. "This is just a working prototype of my own creation of course. It uses the same concept and rules as duel monsters but with an added twist to the field concept." They got ready to duel and Kaiba went first. "I'll show you how this works." Kaiba drew his five cards from the card holder on his wrist, then with the disk shaped thing, he tossed it in front of him and out came a hologram of his monster. This was really a step forward in dueling because the monsters seem so life like. Jonouchi then smirked. "I summon Armored lizard in attack mode!" Jonouchi's monster appeared and the duel began.

**Jonouchi: 2000**

** Seto Kaiba: 2000**

Kaiba's monster attacked and destroyed Jonouchi's monster with one blow. "Ah man!" Jonouchi cringed.

**Jonouchi: 1800**

** Seto Kaiba: 2000**

The disk came back to Jonouchi and he smirked. "This is kind of like a Yo-yo…cool. Now I summon Flame swords man in attack mode!" Jonouchi declared another attack but since Kaiba's Battle Ox was resistant to fire…Jonouchi's flame swords man lost three hundred points. "NO!" Jonouchi lost his Flame Swords man.

**Jonouchi: 1600**

** Seto Kaiba: 2000**

"Ha…looks like I'm facing off against the worlds worst Duelist but don't worry this is just a show…I won't take your star chips. But I will shatter your glass confidence. Now I use polymerization to fuse Battle ox and Mystic horseman to summon Raider horseman in attack mode!" then Jonouchi summoned another monster and out of anger he attacked. But Kaiba then defeated him.

**Jonouchi: 500**

** Seto Kaiba: 2000**

"Hang in there Jonouchi!" Anzu called out. I looked at Jonouchi and gave a worried look. Poor Jonouchi…he was so angry at Kaiba that he wasn't letting himself take the time to come up with a plan. Then Mai nearly screamed at Jonouchi. "JONOUCHI! DON'T YOU DARE ACT ASHAMED WHEN YOU ARE DUELING! KICK THE EVER LOVEING CRAP OUT OF KAIBA AND KEEP YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" She then turned red from embarrassment. Jonouchi drew and smirked. "Oh Kaiba! I got just the ace card to beat you…I SUMMON RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!" Kaiba gasped and I smiled in relief. "RED EYES ATTACK!" now Jonouchi had a chance and he got a chunk of Kaiba's life points.

**Jonouchi: 500**

** Seto Kaiba: 1600**

"Well…I guess that counts as a scratch… But I have a card that can still beat you." Kaiba played a card. "I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! ELIMINATE HIS RED EYES!" with that blast, Jonouchi was blasted back and lost the duel.

**Jonouchi: 0**

** Seto Kaiba: 1600**

"Jonouchi are you okay?"

"Yea Yugi…I'm fine…luckily that was just a game…not a competition…" Kaiba glared at me. "You see now Yugi…I'm the one who will beat Pegasus at his one game…" then he turned his eyes on Jonouchi. "You know…a loser like you should stay on the ground like that…it suit you better." Anzu then got in front of Jonouchi and snapped. "Kaiba, who the f**k cares about what you think anyway!? You don't know what kind of stuff Jonouchi's been through and you will never understand why he fights so hard! So if you don't want to have to deal with us then just leave now!" then Bakura jumped in. "YEA HIS SISTERS EYES…." Jonouchi snapped. "BAKURA THAT IS ENOUGH! Don't tell this creep about that." Kaiba sighed. "I don't care…all I know is that you are not a duelist to me." I had heard enough. "KAIBA…YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL!" that hit a nerve. "Yugi….I can't forget the past…but for you to expect me to grin like a f**king moron and accept your friendship is bullshit." I sighed. Anzu then placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yugi…don't take it personal. He's just an asshole." Then Kaiba looked back. "Yugi….even with your uncanny skills…You can not defeat Pegasus…it is a fools mission." I looked back a Kaiba and frowned. "Then I will be the fool to take the mission…and I will beat him." Kaiba frowned. "If you can get around his mind reading trick…then fine…but that will be impossible for you if you use his technology." Then I felt a ting of anger from Yami. So I let him take over and listened in as a spirit. "Kaiba…I know I can beat Pegasus and get around his mind reading. Why do you doubt me?"

"Let me put it in terms you might understand. I will get to Pegasus's castle first." With that Kaiba left and Yami sighed. "We've wasted enough time…Kris is still out there by herself and I won't rest until I find her." That was when I had to force Yami back into the puzzle. _"HEY! Yugi why did you…"_

_ "Yami…we have to rest as well…I know you are worried for her…but Kris is a tough girl as well. Knowing her, she will be on her way to the castle as well." _There was a silence then Yami sighed. _"O…Okay…but we will keep an eye out for her tomorrow." _


End file.
